The Robbery No One Noticed
by frumpyrox
Summary: WARNING: This story contains a professional, yet hot emo thief, a pinkhaired maid, a gigantic mansion that she works in and a deadly snow storm. You have been warned. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Two days before school starts here in Miami, Florida. Just to enjoy the last days of summer, I stayed locked up in my room at the computer and typed this up. Yay, summer. I think you'll like this.**

* * *

The leaves drifted down to the snow-covered ground when he landed on the branch. He quickly checked the bag to make sure it was secure in his grip, then jumped over the gate and walked all the way to his car... four blocks away. His skin-tight all black outfit hid him well in the night. He was too busy handling his findings to be worried about the cold.

He smirked when he dropped the load in the sack onto the seat next to him. Gold jewelry, plenty of cash, dvds, a silver serving platter, a box of granola bars (he was hungry), and other things that just looked valuable.

No, none of that was his. Duh. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, and he is the famous thief that no one knows.

For the past 12 years, he has been an official thief. Official, as in, not the kind that shoplifts a key chain or something. He aims high because, well, he can. Ever since he was eleven, he learned to steal for himself. He had to. It wasn't like his brother would actually help him.

Now at the age of 23, he sneaks through this gated community reserved for millionaires and spies on houses until he understands it inside and out, then moves in for the kill when a weak spot is revealed. Yes, this is kind of stalkerish, but hey! Money makes people do crazy things, y'know.

With the goods jingling in the sack, he drove off at a leisurely pace. He was inspecting the other mansions he was yet to explore. All of them had intimidating, yet gorgeous gates and guards on the lookout for any "suspicious behavior in the surrounding area".

He scoffed at the men in their tacky uniforms, barely awake or standing. An alien invasion wouldn't even draw their attention. At least not with them in this state and in this freezing weather.

Ever since he took a fancy to the riches in this neighborhood, no one wasted any time at all on hiring extra layers of security. From bodyguards, to cameras, to even robotic guards _with _cameras, he's seen it all. And nothing has stopped him yet. _Yet_, because he knows better than to get _too _cocky and ahead of himself or his abilities.

For some reason, a certain mansion no different than the rest caught his attention and made him bring his car to a halt. Till the ends of his days, he will never be able to figure out why it stood out, but regardless, it did.

Security didn't seem too heavy in terms of guards, but he already spotted several cameras monitoring the lawn. God knows how many other cameras there were _hidden._ He squinted at the family name engraved on the detailed brick wall protecting the well kept garden: Yamanaka.

His smirk reappeared, and this time it was even bigger. He recognized that name. Very easily, actually. Yamanaka Ino. Heiress to the Yamanaka clan that will forever be drowning in their fortunes.

You see, Sasuke isn't stupid. He's been to high school and passed just as easily as everyone else. Of course, he wasn't what one would title a genius, but he was no class clown. CoughcoughNarutocoughcough.

Ino had flirting marathons with Sasuke. He'd never respond, though. No, he had no time for girlfriends. He was too busy devising close-as-it'll-get-to-fool-proof plans and then putting them into action to get the money he needed to support himself. His brother, being the gambler and druggie that he is, had abandoned Sasuke after his parents had simply abandoned them, too.

So anyways, Sasuke had work to do for the next week. And since most of what he did for the next seven to nine days would drag on for loooonngg periods of time, I'll give you a short, sweet and to the point summarization.

He'd ride his bike to the mansion and stash it in a thick, snowy bush. He'd stay perched up in a tree and spy on the daily activities using a bulky pair of binoculars. Ino would always be out on dates around seven or eight everyday, different guys every time.

One reason Sasuke was never into Ino was because he was disgusted with her. She had a very specific taste in guys: Hot well-kept guys with all the latest clothes from the mall and preppy outfits. Abercrombie gods, to be precise.

Sasuke wasn't, and never will be an Abercrombie god. He'd get caught stealing before that were to ever happen. Uchiha Sasuke was one of guys you'd hear being called a "fag" by everyone in the "it" crowd. He wore skinny jeans, bangs in his face and tight shirts. Yep, a true emo. No, he's not gay. Seriously, what kind of Sasusaku fic would this be if he was gay?

So, Ino saw him as, and I quote from the blonde royalty's mouth, "..raw hottie material waiting to be molded into an Ino-approved babe." Yuck.

His week of spying also included research and tapping into their phones. Finally, he heard the one word that could make any thief sing and click his heels: vacation. The Yamanaka clan had a two-week vacation to Hawaii for the winter planned in three days. Meaning, Sasuke had three days to figure out all their security and all possible ways to get around it or simply crash it. Three days to learn the floor plan of this maze-like structure and the location of the most valuable stuff. Three days..three days too many.

A spotless white limousine pulled up to the large doors that enclosed the mansion and blended in with the blinding snow. Hired hands loaded the vehicle up with suitcases of all shapes, sizes and colors. Today was the day the Yamanaka family would be heading off to Hawaii, leaving the mother-of-all weak spots for Sasuke to attack.

The entire staff, which included the maids, chefs, personal trainers and doctors all waved as the limo drove off to the airport. Once they were around the corner, everyone excitedly scattered, happy _their _vacations had officially started.

All of them poured down the driveway and to the property next door, which was the Yamanaka parking lot where all their cars were parked. In a blink of an eye, they were all gone, too.

It wasn't like him to start during the day, but no one would suspect it. No one was home. And he had three days to haul it all out.

He shook all the snowflakes that seemed to bleach his raven locks off, and made a dash for the second story window, carefully avoiding the cameras by timing his jumps and runs from here to there. Using a slick knife, he snapped specific wires on the main box to the security system hidden against the wall up there, then snapped open the window before leaping in.

Again, that habitual smirk graced his features when it finally sank in: he was in.

His black leather gloves protected his hands from the cold outside, but now were kind of toasty in here. 'I guess they're too rich to even turn off the heater while on vacation. Idiots.'

Seeing as he had plenty of time, gave himself a little tour of the place. The wind began to pick up a bit and carried even more snow to the ground. It would be hard to move the first batch of stuff to his car with the small storm blowing, so he plopped down on the sofa and decided to take a nap.

When he awoke, it had been about two hours. The storm had gotten worse, which only annoyed him. It was time to check out the fridge and eat. His stomach demanded it. Just as he was about to swing around the corner into the kitchen, he heard feet shuffling around in there.

'Shit! Someone's still here!?' He pulled out an injection needle from his jacket pocket. In it was a drug that would make anyone pass out in seconds and not remember too much before the instant they fell unconscious. He kept it handy in case he were to run into situations like this.

Slowly, he peaked into the kitchen and saw what seemed to be a young maid, judging by her little black dress with the frilly apron. She was dressed just like a french maid. Probably Mr. Yamanaka's idea, so he could peak up their skirts or something. What really caught his attention was her pink hair. Pretty familiar, actually..

Still, she was busy making a sandwich and didn't notice him. As soon as she turned her back to him, he swooped in and got right behind her. Just as he was about to inject her, she turned around and screamed bloody hell.

"Who hell are you!??" She yelled, backing into a corner.

Sasuke put the needle on the counter and put his hands in front of him. "I won't hurt you. Just calm down."

* * *

**So? Wha'd you think? Too long? Boring? Dragged out? Not clear enough? Anything I should have mentioned?? Please tell me whether this is a successful start or not! I need to know!!!!!!!!! Without reviews, I don't know whether to go gloat in the mirror or sulk in a corner! Help me make my decision!!**

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	2. The Plot Whitens

**Okay I had written and typed this chapter up a fw days ago, but there was a stupid error on fanfic, so I couldn't upload it.. Yes, this is a short chapter, but it's basically so you all can understand the plot. Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Recap

Still, she was busy making a sandwich and didn't notice him. As soon as she turned her back to him, he swooped in and got right behind her. Just as he was about to inject her, she turned around and screamed bloody hell.

"Who hell are you!??" She yelled, backing into a corner.

Sasuke put the needle on the counter and put his hands in front of him. "I won't hurt you. Just calm down."

--Chapter 2--

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Why should I believe you?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "Don't I look familiar?"

She took a few tiny steps towards the door. "Noo.."

He wasted no time to block the only door. "High school. You went to Rigby High."

She froze in place as her brain worked double time. He seemed a little familiar...but she couldn't quite remember ever seeing him before. Wait- the guy outside! That was him! Hinata was always freaked out by him because she knew he wasn't a student!!

He's the guy that always hung out by the gates.. Just..sitting there.. Sure, he was hot and all, but with those eyes surrounded by eyeliner and him staring at the school.. It would always send chills down her spine.

"Your..that guy.."

"Well at least you figured it out." He slumped against the door frame, guessing it would take awhile before she would possibly try to get past him again.

"But..why?" Her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

"Why what?" His gaze was too strong. She couldn't look at his eyes directly.

"Why were you always there? And.. why'd you stop coming last year?"

"You missed me?" His voice was played in a teasing manner.

"N-no! It was just weird how you disappeared all of the sudden."

"One of the teachers, Ms.Anko, has a very nice house. I liked it very much. So I simply waited week after week until she came outside to eat lunch with her class. I paid a kid twenty bucks to snatch her keys. I made an imprint of them and had him put them back. As soon as the key was ready, I robbed her of what I wanted and left."

"Ohmigod! That was _you?_" She paled and realized, finally, that he hadn't gotten in here to kill her, just to rob the place.

"It's not like your gonna be able to take anything with me here." She crossed her arms over her chest, a coy grin on her face. She knew she was right.

He looked past her and up at the window behind her. His eyes widened. She turned around and her eyes widened as well. Snow was packed to the top of the window.

Sasuke muttered a few quick curses as he raced to the front door. Before he opened it, he looked out the window next to it. The snow had formed a wall. In other words-

"We're snowed in.."

Sakura walked close behind him. Her hand instantly flew to her mouth out of shock. This was supposed to be an easy job. Very simple and possibly enjoyable! Spending a few weeks in a luxurious mansion would make almost anyone squeal. And now here she was: snowed inside with no exit..with the guy who broke in. Wait a minute.. it's a damn mansion! Upstairs couldn't possibly be blocked!

She ran up the stairs and towards the closest room. Suddenly, Sasuke remembered the open window. With all the wind and snow and whatever else was out there, it could seriously kill her!

"Stop!" She ignored him and ran into the room.

He heard her scream and practically flew up the stairs after her.

* * *

**So now you're pretty understanding of the whole plot now, I hope. I might update tomorrow or Friday. **

**Check out my profile for some updating info every now and then. Oh, if you have any ideas for what might happen in the mansion while they're snowed in, go ahead and tell me in your review or email/message me! THIS STORY IS FOR REVIEWER IDEAS!!**

**happy unbirthday**

--frumpyrox


	3. It Was Expected

**Sorry I didn't update as planned. School just started and I'm already getting stuck!! AGH!!! Still, excuses don't make it any better. Let me just give you the heads up here: this is another chapter that I personally feel drags on. I need some ideas from you guys so I can bring in some real juicy stuff. (not necessarily perverted.) So for now, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

recap 

"We're snowed in.."

Sakura walked close behind him. Her hand instantly flew to her mouth out of shock. This was supposed to be an easy job. Very simple and possibly enjoyable! Spending a few weeks in a luxurious mansion would make almost anyone squeal. And now here she was: snowed inside with no exit..with the guy who broke in. Wait a minute.. it's a damn mansion! Upstairs couldn't possibly be blocked!

She ran up the stairs and towards the closest room. Suddenly, Sasuke remembered the open window. With all the wind and snow and whatever else was out there, it could knock the hell out of her and kill her!

"Stop!" She ignored him and ran into the room.

He heard her scream and practically flew up the stairs after her.

--Chapter 3--

She was sprawled out on the snow-covered flooring. The wind was raging in through the window he forgot to close. Even hail was being forced in. He skid to her side and picked her up. As he cradled her like a baby, he peaked out the window.

You couldn't even see the tree he used to climb in! So leaving the mansion was not a smart option if you valued your life.

He used his elbow to shut the window closed, making the everything seem deathly quiet. Carefully, he made his way out of the room that was now blown into a mess and downstairs to the sofa. The hem of her skimpy dress tickled his nose, making this all the more difficult.

As he placed her down, he noticed the goosebumps raised all over her arms, legs, and on the exposed part of her chest. He blushed a bit when he noticed them there, but distracted himself with pulling his jacket off and covering her with it.

Her breathing was light and even. He took this turn of events as an advantage and quietly poked back into the kitchen for some food. He still hadn't eaten yet.

The fridge was taller than him and had more food than what a school of sumo wrestlers could finish off. There was smoked salmon, caeser salad, chef salad, fruit salad, thin sliced turkey, juicy chicken tenders, gourmet grilled burgers...and tomatoes.

Now you have to understand. These weren't just your average tomatoes. They were now sliced and diced to perfection, but it was obvious they were plump and god-like. The mixture of sliced tomatoes was graced with a tap of pepper and a spoon or so of salt. Don't forget the oil and vinegar that had been drizzled in!

His mouth began to water slightly. He snatched out the large serving bowl of the red fruits and yanked a fork from the drawer and started to pig out.

Meanwhile, Sakura's eyelids fluttered to life and her vision began to focus. She was surprised by the thin, but warm jacket on her. 'Is..is he still here? Or did he just take what he wanted and leave?'

She felt a tug on her heart. At first it was because he had left her his jacket, and then because the house, no- _mansion _she was watching over had been robbed just as she started. The Yamanakas had only left a few hours ago, for God's sake!

It took her a minute to stand up since she was light-headed, but then headed to the kitchen for some water. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the supposedly-gone thief with his face full and covered in tomatoes.

He had a tight yellow shirt with the words, "No one to hold" printed in black Old English text across his chest. His charcoal black jeans couldn't have been much tighter.

"Why are you still here?" She was asking herself this more than him.

He stopped eating and swallowed what was in his mouth. "I was hungry." His gaze still was hard to meet. The eyeliner matching his inky eyes only made him look even more demonic and...hot.

She straightened her dress and huffed. "Well, I'm guessing you're pretty full now, so I advise you get out before I call the cops."

He was trying hard to hold back a snort. 'Did she forget what had happened to her a few minutes ago or something?' "Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I'm sure you will call them up. And with the storm outside, they have plenty of time and are prepared to take down a famous thief who is possibly _highly dangerous_."

Sakura felt the fear from when she first saw him come back. How would she know if he had any other weapons on him? "W-what do you mean highly dangerous?" She couldn't stop the tiny shake in her throat.

A cynical and sick grin took over his lips. "Don't you ever watch the news? I'm usually being talked about once a week or so. Reporters always warn the public about me and my sneaky abilities. Think about it, why were you hired to stake out in an empty place for two weeks?"

Just like before, she began to back up from fear. It's not like he just felt like scaring the crap out of her. He just wanted to make sure she knew he wasn't afraid of her and that she would feel he was in charge. Judging by the strength of those winds and the amount of snow blocking the doors, they were gonna be here awhile.

"I-I've seen the news. I knew a-about all those robberies, b-but then I just never th-thought you'd come here." She was walking backwards, clutching the silky fabric of her dress and bumped into a chair in the dining room. She continued to babble as he continued to approach her with that creepy and haunting smile. "P-plus, how could th-they know you're dangerous? No one e-ever spotted you."

He was using a sickeningly sweet voice that scared her even more. "Heh, but every now and then, women had gone in saying I had raped them before I left with the stolen goods."

Her back came in contact with the cold beige wall and he was coming closer. "D-did you r-rape them?" The quiver in her voice was even stronger.

By now he was almost pressed against her and had both her wrists clamped in one hand in front of her chest. His voice was hoarse as he whispered close, "Who knows..?"

Just then, they power went out and the room became dark. The fingers wrapped around her wrists unraveled. She calmed down a bit and her eyes could barely make out her surroundings. He was no longer in front of her. He was loose in this maze a rich family calls home.

Her kitten heels clicked and echoed as she cautiously tried to feel her way around into the kitchen. (Popular room in the place, huh?) She pulled open a drawer and whipped out the emergency flashlight. Light flooded the place to her relief. But now she had to find him. Or find a place where he wouldn't find _her. _

'Crap.. I can't hide out for long, though. I'd need to stay hidden for who knows how long!' She bit her lip as she made her way to the winding staircase. 'Maybe I can convince him not to hurt me.. Yeah, bargain a bit. It's not like he's _killed _someone before... I hope..'

She wanted to stay as quiet as possible so she could listen for him and so he'd have a harder time finding her, so she kicked off her shoes in the hallway. The wood floor was freezing to the touch and made shiver. The heater wasn't working, so it wouldn't take long before the temperature _really_ dropped.

He was used to working in the dark, so the fact that the power was down didn't bother him. Since he was going to be stuck here for a few days at least, he decided to get more "familiar" with his suroundings.

The room he was in was large like all the others and seemed to have plush carpeting. He brushed his bangs from his eyes as he examined the top of the dresser. Pearl necklaces, diamond earrings.. plenty of the good stuff. What actually caught his attention was the perfume bottle sitting there. It was shaped like a heart with a ribbon tied around the neck.

He took a sniff at it and rcognized the over-priced and insanely powerful odor. This was definitely Ino's room. "Gross." He help but mumble. Before he started to even smell like her room, he walked out and down the hall. He was starting to regret wearing the thin yellow t-shirt today.

Sakura peered into the room and snuck around against the walls. Quickly, she snapped open the closet, prepared for a killer to jump out at her. ... ... ...Nothing. She sighed and walked back out. She slid down and rested her back against the icy wall.

This had been her 32nd room to search. The thief was still no where to her knowledge specifically. He could've been in the room across the hall for all she knew. It was tiring, but she wasn't about to give up.

She could vaguely remember when she had fell, but she had an idea.

A high-pitched scream reached every inch of the billion-dollar structure. "Again?" Sasuke ran down the hall to the scream's source. Sakura was no where to be found. He heard some shifting in a room close by, so he went to check it out. "Where are you? I know you're in here, so there's no point in hiding."

He wandered inside the guest room and opened the closet, expecting her to be in there. Sakura snuck up behind him from behind the dresser with a rope in hand. Her chances were slim, but yes, she was going to try to tie him up. The cold was definitely getting to her head.

As soon as she threw the rope in front of him, he grabbed it and pulled her right into his chest. A very firm and defined chest, might I add. "Were you planning to tie me up with that?" He whispered curiously.

"N-no." She squeaked, failing to hold back a major blush. Who would? His face was barely a few inches away.

"Well I don't appreciate it. Nor did I find your fake scream amusing." The same demonic grin came back to his face as he crept a hand to her back. She didn't dare to make a move, even though his fingers were crawling down her spine. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for him to further violate her.

But as soon as his hand reached the lower part of her back, barely above her butt, it stopped.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him completely confused. His smile was now more cocky than evil, but still one of a devil's. His hands slid to her upper arms and gave them more space. He let go and started to walk to the bed as he chuckled. "Let's go make some heat. I'm sure you're freezing in _that_ piece of tissue."

"W-what do y-you mean?" She felt scared by his obvious intentions.

"Now what'd I do?" He stopped crawling on it and hopped off.

"I can't. I really can't. Please, please don't make me..!" She became fidgety and went back to clutching the hem of her skirt.

"Tch, I'm not trying to get you in bed. Trust me, if I did, I would've done so by now. But with that dress, I'm actually surprised you don't want any. Help me grab some sheets and pillows."

"O-oh. Sorry." She felt her face get red again and went to collect a couple of fluffed pillows and a blanket. "Hey! I'm not a whore! It's like I choose to wear this!" Well, she recovers fast.

"Hn." He just walked out the door and down the stairs with her fuming behind him. It was darker down there since the windows were blocked, so she switched on her flashlight.

Her teeth began to chatter as they reached the grand living room. "Geez, it's so cold.."

"Hn." He tossed everything in his arms on the sofa and checked out the pile of chopped wood by the fire place.

"Would you stop saying that, please?" He turned around and sighed.

"There's only enough wood for a few days. Odds are it'll be a week or so before we can get help, or the storm stops and I can get out."

"Like I'll let you leave without the police!"

"Point is, we shouldn't use the wood unless we really need it. I think we should save it for emergencies if either of us starts to get ill or something."

"So what do you suggest we do now, while it's still freaking frozen down here!? Why don't we just stay upstairs?"

"First off, we _could _go upstairs, but I don't want you to go run and hide." He said, folding his arms over his chest. He was feeling the cold, too.

"_Me _run and hide? You're the one who disappeared when the power went out." She pulled one of the blankets from the pile around her shoulders.

"Whatever. Let's go back up. It's not like it'll last long, but it's kind of warmer up there." She nodded in agreement and trailed after him.

He led her to one of the larger guest rooms that was basically the size of a hotel room with two beds, except this room had only one huge king sized bed. She eyed him carefully, still not trusting him.

"Now what?" He complained, feeling her stare.

"There's only one bed." She shifted her weight to one foot.

"Great observation skills. What's the problem? Don't tell me you still think I'm gonna try and bang you."

She remained silent, keeping her eyes fixated to the floor. Sasuke walked up to her and sighed. "Your name's Sakura, right?" She nodded, still not looking up. "I'm not some crazy murderer who wants to rape you, okay? Those women lied for attention. I never touched them. They never even saw me! I'm just a thief who steals for a living. I don't hurt people. Understand?" As he said the last word, he lifted her chin to meet her gaze.

She quietly replied, "Yes.." and he let go.

"Sharing body heat is the best way to stay warm. But seeing as you're so twitchy and crap about it, w'll save it as a last resort."

Sakura visibly loosened up. He rolled his eyes and gave her a pat on the head before walking out. When he reached the door, he turned back at her.

"Dinner will be ready in two hours. I advise you dress more appropriately for the weather in the meantime."

She just glared at his retreating and smirking form.

* * *

**Which would be good to bring in later in the story??? U can pick more than one.**

**1. Sakura gets sick, sasuke freaks and babies her for a bit.**

**2. Sasuke makes food, but its nasty. trying her best not to bruise his ego, she decides to be in charge of meals.**

**3. while theyre sleeping, the storm temporarily calms down and sum people actually get in. more thiefs! muahahhaaha**

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	4. Speak the Truth, man

**my favorite review last chapter was from missionquestthing. -**poor sakura. dressed like a old mans fantasy and scard to death she is gonna  
get raped.- **i just thought it pretty much sums up the story so far. sso simple, but its the truth. lets all join hands in silence to mourn over sakuras suffering... times up.**

**I read thru my whole story and i cudnt believe all the mistakes i read!!! so from now on, im gonna read thru it all before posting. sorry about all that. i even forgot a paragraph on my last authors note!! gah!! oh well... sorry, guys. Oh, everyone liked the first idea and most liked the 3rd one. two people liked the 2nd, so im not doing that one. heres chapter 4.**

* * *

Recap

"There's only one bed." She shifted her weight to one foot.

"Great observation skills. What's the problem? Don't tell me you still think I'm gonna try and bang you."

She remained silent, keeping her eyes fixated to the floor. Sasuke walked up to her and sighed. "Your name's Sakura, right?" She nodded, still not looking up. "I'm not some crazy murderer who wants to rape you, okay? Those women lied for attention. I never touched them. They never even saw me! I'm just a thief who steals for a living. I don't hurt people. Understand?" As he said the last word, he lifted her chin to meet her gaze.

She quietly replied, "Yes.." and he let go.

"Sharing body heat is the best way to stay warm. But seeing as you're so twitchy and crap about it, we'll save it as a last resort."

Sakura visibly loosened up. He rolled his eyes and gave her a pat on the head before walking out. When he reached the door, he turned back at her.

"Dinner will be ready in two hours. I advise you dress more appropriately for the weather in the meantime."

She just glared at his retreating and smirking form.

* * *

--Chapter 4-- 

Sakura sat down on the bed and sighed. It was about four in the afternoon now, and she had plenty to still figure out before she saw him again.

First off, she'd need to find a place to sleep. Seeing as there were about forty guest rooms, this wouldn't be a problem. Then there was the showering issue.. Hmm... Freezing water didn't seem too inviting, so she would have to pray Sasuke would agree and boil some water to bathe later. The water pipes were made so they'd stay unfrozen in conditions like this. Too bad you couldn't say the same about the power lines.

She wandered out into the hallway with her flashlight. The floor was becoming unbearably cold now, so she went straight to Ino's room. Just as she expected, there was a pair of fuzzy purple slippers to keep her feet warm.

Ino always comes home from college during winter break, so her parents never bothered to change her room. The clothes in the closet were pretty much her size, so she decided to change into something more..appropriate for the situation.

She tore off her dress and slipped into thick but still tight jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with a V-neck. Her bright blue bra was showing straight through the shirt, so she threw on a brown knitted coat as well.

Feeling way warmer now, she strolled downstairs to see what he was making to eat. To her surprise, he had set up a pot over the fireplace! He was burning wood!!! The wood he said NOT to burn!!!! Suddenly, her nose began to tickle and before she could do anything, a gigantic sneeze roared from her tiny nose.

Sasuke jumped in shock and glared at her. She felt a little drowsy now and had to shake her head to focus. "Don't tell me you're sick now?"

She shrugged sheepishly. There was no way around it. She could feel her nose clogging already.

"I-I'm sure it's just a 24-hour bug."

"It better be. The last thing I need is to have to take care of you." She glared at him like hell.

"I can take care of myself! I don't need a pathetic ass like you." His eyes deathly freaky and made her almost think twice about what she had said. Thankfully though, he turned back around and stirred whatever was in the pot.

Her body quickly began to lose energy, so she flopped onto the sofa, absorbing whatever heat came her way. The only noise was her blowing her nose and the crackling of the wood in the fire. "What happens when we run out of wood?"

"Improvise." His voice held no emotion.

"What do you mean?" She was feeling curious.

"There's wood furniture, right? So we'll just use it."

"Are you crazy!?!?" She would've stood up for the dramatic effect, but her body wouldn't let her.

"No, I'm just being realistic. They can easily replace what we burn and if you're just worried you'll get in trouble, screw it. It's either this or die." He said flatly.

He poured a bowl of the soup he made and brought it to her. It smelled absolutely delicious and even looked great. She looked up at him to see that his eyes had softened a bit. He wasn't glaring at all. He actually seemed..caring. She smiled and thanked him before he went to get some for himself.

"Y'know, it'd probably be better for you if you sat closer to the fire." He said.

"I'm too tired. Forget it." He groaned and got up off the floor near the fire. "What are you doing?" She asked, obviously confused.

He pulled the bowl from her hands and put it next to his before he stepped in front of her again. He tossed a few blankets over his shoulder and stared down at her. She shifted uncomfortably under his stare. Finally, he spoke up. "Look, just don't squirm, okay?" Before she even replied, he picked her up.

Yes, she still squirmed, but not much. He placed her down closer to the fire and draped the blankets over her shoulders before sitting next to her to eat. Sasuke smirked at her pouting face. She did her best to hold back a blush and continued to eat.

Every few minutes, she'd spot him looking at her from the corner of her eye. She'd had enough and finally turned to him. "What!?"

"..."

"Don't ignore me! Why were you staring?"

"..I'm cold."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

He smirked, which caused her to frown with uncertainty.

"Just don't ask questions."

Sasuke got up and tugged off all the blankets from her, even with her pointless protesting. He _was _stronger than her, after all. Before she could even shiver, he sat down right behind her with his whole chest pressed against her back. This time, it was impossible to control her blush.

"S-Stop. What are you doing?" She tried to turn around.

"Hn." He muttered as he placed her on his lap. Sakura was seriously getting nervous now. Was he trying to make a move on her?

He wrapped the blankets around both of them and pulled her closer against him. She quietly let him move her, though still had her guard up.

"How old are you?" She asked, her voice muffled in the thick blanket.

"Older than you." He was looking into the fire. His arms loosely looped around her under the blankets. 'W-What is he planning..?'

"How much older?"

"Well, you have to tell me how old _you _are first." He looked down at her, waiting for an answer.

"I'm eighteen.." She mumbled.

"Then I guess I'm five years older than you." He stated simply, his gaze moving back to the fire.

"You're 23..? Well, aren't you in college or something?"

"Nope. I'm kinda busy, in case you didn't notice." She glared at him.

"That's no excuse! If you go to college, you won't have to steal anymore! You can get a real job!"

"I don't want to. Now stop nagging me." She huffed and blew her nose again. Silence filled in for a few minutes.

"Soo.. You **swear **you never raped those women?" She asked, shifting around. Don't get me wrong. Sasuke was extremely cozy and comfortable, but he was five years older than her and a criminal. _Possibly dangerous._

"Hn." He grabbed her arm, getting her to stop moving.

"Yes or no?" Her voice was getting shaky now.

He rolled his eyes. _My god.. I wanted her to feel intimidated so she'd know I'm in charge, but now it's just getting annoying as hell..!_

"Yes, now just relax already. So annoying." When she heard him mutter the last part, she pushed herself off of him and shuffled back to the sofa with _all _the blankets. Just because she was sick doesn't mean she has to take any crap from him.

"I don't feel comfortable with a guy five years older than me, anyways." She stuck her clogged nose in the air and got in position to ignore him until he left her alone.

"That's 'cause you've never been _with _an older guy before." His voice was cold. "None of them would want a relationship with a slut unless it was for a booty call. But you probably aren't even good enough for _that. _I mean, you almost wet yourself you were so scared of me in the bedroom."

His words hit her like darts on a bullseye. The target: her heart. She felt her eyes sting and looked away. But according to _him,_ how much more pathetic could she look? _He's probably not even lying.. I've only had one boyfriend, Kiba, and he dumped me after a week! My god, I'm worthless.._ Tears streamed from her burning emeralds, making them hard to see through.

Sasuke heard her sniffling from more than just her cold. From the corner of his eye, he could clearly see the damage he had done. He had definitely gone too far already. She was about to burst into sobs, so she tried to hold it back until she made it back to a guest room.

But just as she was halfway up the stairs, it all came out at once. Sasuke winced, knowing he was the reason.

Sakura tumbled into one of the rooms towards the end of the hall and crashed onto the bed. It didn't take long for the pillows to get soaked, and it took even less time for her to decide to avoid him at all costs.

Back with Sasuke, he used a towel to swat out the fire so he could reuse the remaining wood later. Though apologizing wasn't his strongest point, he knew what had to be done. But why was he so concerned about her? Seriously, she was just a senior at some high school who's scared to death of him. (Most of the time.)

She heard him walk in through the door and sit on the edge of the bed. She turned away from him and buried her face into one of the pillows. He fidgeted and picked at his black nails.

"Listen," he started, still not exactly sure what to say. "I didn't mean what I said down there. I know you're not a slut. And.. I'm sure plenty of guys would want to be with you."

She didn't reply.

"Fine. I'll keep talking until you forgive me, then. You know just as well as I do that we're really different. We know basically nothing about each other. And I was wrong to judge you like that."

"...But you were right.."

"What are you talking about?" He turned around to face her curled up form.

"..The only damn boyfriend I've had dumped me after a week.. Guys just aren't attracted to me.. So I dunno why I even thought you'd _want _to rape me to start with.."

He was getting irritated with her sob story. He dragged her by the back of her sweater until her head was on his lap. He tangled his fingers in her hair and massaged her scalp.

"Trust me, I've seen way uglier girls than you. And if someone dumped you so soon, then forget him. He's not worth it."

The massage he was giving her made her loosen up immediately. Soon enough, she felt her eyelids becoming heavy, too.

"I can tell you're dozing off, so I'll say it now. I really didn't rape them. I have no intention of raping you either, but not because I think you're ugly."

She was barely awake. "I'm...not..ugly?"

He smiled a bit. Her eyes closed completely and he could hear her light snoring. "Not at all.."

* * *

**I really really need sum good reviews from u guys this time. cuz now that ive actually read thru it, i wanna know if theres been improvement. so plz be kind and send me a review!!! oh, more things to vote on:**

who DON'T you want to end up in the mansion??

kakashi

naruto

hinata

itachi

go ahead and let me know!

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	5. No Way Out But In

**Thank you guys so much for voting last chapter!! It was pretty obvious that the majority of you all didn't want much of Kakashi in the mansion, sooo he won't be holding a part inside. Though later in the story, at the end, he'll be making a very important appearance.**

* * *

Recap

He was getting irritated with her sob story. He dragged her by the back of her sweater until her head was on his lap. He tangled his fingers in her hair and massaged her scalp.

"Trust me, I've seen way uglier girls than you. And if someone dumped you so soon, then forget him. He's not worth it."

The massage he was giving her made her loosen up immediately. Soon enough, she felt her eyelids becoming heavy, too.

"I can tell you're dozing off, so I'll say it now. I really didn't rape them. I have no intention of raping you either, but not because I think you're ugly."

She was barely awake. "I'm...not..ugly?"

He smiled a bit. Her eyes closed completely and he could hear her light snoring. "Not at all.."

--Chapter 5--

Sasuke unraveled his fingers from her hair and brushed her pale cheek with his thumb. He pulled his hand back to push away his bangs before he gently scooped her off of him. He laid her under the covers and took a minute to watch her sleep. _I was wrong to think she might be like Ino. She's different. But still, Ino's my age. This girl is five years younger.._

He stepped out of the room and went downstairs to put away the rest of the soup. Why waste it, right? He figured she'd wake up again in an hour or so. He took the time he had now to go find Ino's little brother's room. (Just pretend she has a 17 year old brother, okay? Where else would Sasuke get nice and tight clean clothes?)

It didn't take long before he found the room with dark blue walls and plaid bed sheets. This had to be it. He searched through the drawers and hesitantly pulled out a few pair of boxers. At least he wouldn't be wearing the same boxers for over a week.

Ino's brother was a good size or two smaller than him, so his shirts and jeans would fit a bit tight. Just the way he likes it. He grabbed an arm-full of shirts, a sweatshirt, some jeans, and a pair of boots. He had to be prepared when the time came to run, you know.

Back with Sakura, she woke up a half hour later. She was feeling much better from her cold and now needed to pee. She quietly snuck out of her room and tried to find a bathroom. _That was so embarrassing! I can't believe I fell asleep on his lap!! He must think I'm such a baby now.. Ugh, I gotta pee... NOOOWW!!!!_

Finally, she found the bathroom and raced inside, shutting the door and barely making it to the toilet. Just in front of her was a beautiful marble shower with crystal glass doors and actual silver bars and shower head. That was when she remembered that she was supposed to ask Sasuke about heating water for a shower.

But she had already taken one that morning, so it could wait until tomorrow. After washing her hands, she shivered from another obvious drop in temperature. How much more would it go? Using a hair tie on her wrist, she pulled up her pink locks in a high ponytail in the back. She shivered from the cold and wiggled her toes in the slippers to keep them warm.

Now would be the time she'd be more open to his "using body heat for warmth" plans. Everything was still blurry and hard to see in the dark, though her eyes had adjusted slightly. She couldn't remember where she left the flashlight, so basically, she was lost and screwed.

So, in an attempt to try and solve this problem, she pretty much did what she does best: scream. "SASUKE!! I'M LOST!!" Of course he heard her and jogged to where he generally thought she'd be. She walked a little further ahead towards the noise he was making, but soon found out what a mistake _that _was.

He bumped into her, and she completely lost her balance. She fell back onto a huge bookcase, and caused it to tip over. Sasuke cursed and jumped at her to protect her when it fell over. The gigantic wood case was surprisingly deeper than an average bookcase. When it landed on them both, neither of them were injured, just sort of stuck.

The first thing he did was check her under his arm to make sure she was okay. Neither of them could see anything, but that was the least of their worries.

"You okay?" He breathed heavily, trying to shift into a less painful position from under a shelf. You see, this book case was so big, even Sasuke could slip into a shelf. At least, if he sort of curled up like he is now.

"Y-yeah.. My shoulder just hurts a little." She winced when she tried to lift her head off of his leg, but found she couldn't without putting weight on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna try to lift it up a little so we can get out." He pushed both his hands to the of the thick wood and used all his strength. But it barely budged. He tried again, even harder. Nothing. He was just left panting and still stuck.

"A-are we seriously stuck!?!" Sakura panicked.

"No, relax. I'll get us out. Just let me rest for a minute." She was feeling claustrophobic and wanted out. Now.

"Sasuke, this is too small. I'm really getting freaked out now." He supported himself on one elbow and pet her head with the other.

"Well, I guess we'll be sharing body heat whether you want to or not." Though you could tell he was sort of joking, it was true.

"I don't even care about that anymore. I'm super claustrophobic.. I-I can't breath!" She began hyperventilating, so he pulled her next to him and rubbed her back. He was gonna start panicking too, if she didn't calm down.

"Sakura, it okay. I promise we'll get out! Just calm down. I won't let anything happen to you." His voice was strong and seemed completely believable. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"See? You're fine." He wrapped an arm around her high waist and held her close. Her bad shoulder was facing up and was starting to cramp. He felt her tense up.

"What?" He breathed into her hair, which was a bit loose from the ponytail.

"My shoulder's cramping up." She could barely move it without receiving a shock of pain.

"Here, stretch your arm out. It'll feel better." He guided her wrist out slowly, to prevent as much pain as he could and led her hand over his ribs. She blushed as she pictured their position and when she felt his muscular chest.

"Thanks." She mumbled shyly.

"No problem." She nuzzled into his shoulder more. He smiled and held his arm around her tighter.

_About two hours earlier..._

News spread across the state as well as confusion and shock from the sudden snow storm. Hinata sat perched in front of the television with her cousin Neji as a news reporter stood shaking slightly with at least four layers of clothing.

"Neji-kun, Sakura is house sitting for the Yamanakas. She must be so freaked out in that storm! I'll go check on her after I take you to the train station."

He just nodded slightly, not really paying attention. He was too busy staring at the new weather forecaster, Tenten. _So...hot.._

Hinata had a horrible time driving through the weather, but finally reached the station. When she and Neji got out, they went through with their formal bows. After giving each other a firm stare-down, they both laughed in sync and embraced for the last time until the next family reunion.

Luckily, the station wasn't too far off from the neighborhood the Yamanaka mansion was. She gasped in horror when it came into view. Snow was packed up almost to the second floor and was acting like an impossible barrier.

But that wasn't the only problem. Through all the snow that was thrashing outside, she spotted two figures running to the side of the building. Suddenly, one of them stopped in his gigantic jacket and turned toward her car. For some reason, his electric blue eyes were glowing against the snow and were looking straight at her. She held her breath and tried to start the car back up as he was making his way towards her. No such luck.

The other figure had somehow climbed his way all the up to the second floor with not too much of a struggle. They must've been thieves! And now that they've spotted her, they were coming to get her!!! She freaked and began praying like a priest high on sugar. The car door swung open and she was met by a wide fox-like grin. "What are you doing out here!?" He yelled, trying to be heard above the roaring winds.

"I-I'm here to see my friend, but I guess she's not home, so I'll just-" She was yelling, but he cut her off and pulled her out.

"Oh no you don't!" He laughed, holding her tight in his chest as if she was trying to escape. But he didn't understand that she was too freaked out of her mind to try something of the sort.

His spiky blond hair ruffled in with the snow blowing against them. He guided- more like hauled her up the tree and handed her to his long-haired companion. The man was not smiling at all and his crimson eyes didn't help make her feel any better. She just trembled as he pulled her in the window and then tugged the blond in as well.

As they were closing the window, she stood in shock and finally spoke up, "W-who are you people? Please don't kill me!" The blue-eyed man laughed until his eyes watered. The other one just smirked a little.

"Pft! We're just here to check in on an old friend! He's in here on a job, but the snow probably locked him in. Sooo...yeah."

"O-old friend?" She tried to keep still, but it was pointless.

"Yeah, Itachi's bro! Since the place is so huge, I figured I'd give it a shot and grab some. He," He jabbed a finger in the brooding guy's direction. "just wants money for the good stuff, if ya know what I mean."

The said man glared at the other. "So why did you t-take me?"

"Well, you'd already seen us, so I couldn't have you running to the cops or anything. So this was the easiest thing to do!" He stood there basking in his own so-called-glory.

"W-when will you let me go?" Her fingers trembled slightly.

"When we know you won't say anything." The long-haired man said, his voice deep, like the red in his eyes.

"I'm Naruto, by the way. This is Itachi here." Naruto said, trying to loosen the tension.

"I-I'm Hinata. I'm really just here to see my friend."

"You're friends with Sasuke!?" Naruto blasted.

"Who? N-no.. Sakura. She's house-sitting."

"Oh.." Naruto squeaked as he walked out into the hallway. "Whoa! Check out this bookcase!! It fell over!"

"Amazing observation skills, Naruto." Itachi voiced in.

Naruto ran over to it and began trying to lift it. "Hey! Come help me! I wanna see what's under!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, but went to help, anyway. After much grunting and lifting, they flipped it over to reveal a sleeping Sasuke and Sakura snuggled together.

"Teme!? You decided to bang a chick under a book case!? What an idiot!!!"

* * *

**Heehee, so now you know who's in the house! So let me give my shout-outs to specific groups of reviewers/voters:**

**People who didn't want Hinata: She's not gonna be having any of that annoying stuttering. And, she's basically here for the NaruHina parts only. Don't worry.**

**People who didn't want Naruto or Itachi: Itachi is just in it to make a love triangle and piss off Sasuke. Naruto is here for the bit of comedy to cheer up this story.**

**People who didn't want ANY of them: Take a deep breath first. Now, these extra peoples will be leaving in a few chapters. Then it'll just be Sasuke and Sakura. Just remember though: because these other characters are in the house, it'll make it trickier for any fluffy love stuff to happen. It makes the plot way more entertaining and you know it.**

**NOW, for ALL my reviewers/voters, if you enjoyed the last poll and would like for me to continue asking for you guys to choose, let me know. Same for the people who didn't like it. **

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	6. Disobey And You Will Pay

**Happy Labor Day Weekend!!! For my first gift to you guys, this chapter is six pages long!!! And, my second Labor Day gift is another long chapter!! Not only that, but it will have a huge clump of fluff!! Finally!!! But to get the next chapter, I'm gonna use the trick that another awesome author, Renalin i think, is using:**

**I saw almost 900 people read the 1st chapter. Then 450 for the next. Then 200, now 100. But I get around 20 reviews for each chapter.. So if u guys want another long and juicy fluffy chapter, I need at least 40 reviews! And u guys have to send at least the word "thief" for me to update tomorrow or monday. if i don't get enough, no story until sometime next week.**

* * *

Recap

"I'm Naruto, by the way. This is Itachi here." Naruto said, trying to loosen the tension.

"I-I'm Hinata. I'm really just here to see my friend."

"You're friends with Sasuke!?" Naruto blasted.

"Who? N-no.. Sakura. She's house-sitting."

"Oh.." Naruto squeaked as he walked out into the hallway. "Whoa! Check out this bookcase!! It fell over!"

"Amazing observation skills, Naruto." Itachi voiced in.

Naruto ran over to it and began trying to lift it. "Hey! Come help me! I wanna see what's under!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, but went to help, anyway. After much grunting and lifting, they flipped it over to reveal a sleeping Sasuke and Sakura snuggled together.

"Teme!? You decided to bang a chick under a book case!? What an idiot!!!"

--Chapter 5--

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He glared at the two faces staring down at him. When he felt something shift against him, he remembered that Sakura had fallen asleep with him. His hold on her tightened slightly in a more protective manner when he noticed his brother looking at her with lust.

"Baka," he growled. Sakura slowly woke up, but didn't move. "what the hell are you doing here? And.. with _him._" Sakura lifted her head a little, trying to wake up, but when she saw Hinata standing nervously in the back, she squealed excitedly and ran to her.

This sudden action scared Sasuke into shock for a second, but he recovered and got to his feet.

"Heh heh.. Well, you see, after you told me about your plan to rob this place, I couldn't resist. But then it turns out Itachi had tapped into my phone. So then he threatened me," Itachi smirked. "and... I had to bring him." He scratched the back of his blond head nervously.

"What about her?" Sasuke asked, gesturing to the other girl Sakura was embracing and jumping up and down with.

"Oh, well, uhm, that's _another_ funny story. She was in her car outside and saw us, so we had to bring her with us or she'd probably call the cops."

"Tch. Baka."

"So tell us, little brother. What were you doing in such a position with that girl underneath the book case?" Itachi's glare was matching Sasuke's until the younger faltered.

"...It fell and we got stuck.." He mumbled.

"Heeheehahaha!! Sasuke-teme's such a clutz!" Said clutz smacked him on the back of the head.

"She's the one who made it fall, moron."

Hinata and Sakura were catching each other up on whatever had happened.

"So Sakura-chan, you're not hurt?" Hinata asked, looking her over for injuries.

"Not at all. Well, except for my shoulder. I banged it pretty hard when we fell, but it's pretty okay now."

"Uhm, how old is he?" Hinata whispered.

"He's 23.." She whispered back.

The Hyuuga gasped with amusement. "You're hooking up with an _older guy?_"

Sakura blushed a few dozen shades and glanced back at the men before replying. "N-no! He's a thief! A criminal! Besides, he's so full of himself. I would never want any of that crap."

"Sakura-chan, you're lying through your teeth." Hinata sing-songed.

"Whatever.."

Naruto turned around and gestured for the girls to come closer. They hesitantly obeyed and stepped closer to the three.

"Hinata, this is Sasuke-teme! He's the guy I was talking about!"

"H-hello.." She quietly greeted.

"Teme, introduce us to your wife!" Sakura blushed, but Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"The bastard over there is Itachi. The idiot over here is Naruto."

"Uhm, hi." She didn't really know the proper greeting to associate with her captors.

"What time is it?" Sakura randomly asked.

"Iiiiit'sss.." Naruto squinted at his watch. "..eleven forty-two in da p.m.! Woohoo! Almost New Year's!"

"It's not New Year's, Naruto. That's two months from now." Itachi politely corrected him.

Sasuke guided them all downstairs to the fire place. "Listen, I don't want any of that escaping crap from you two." Sasuke announced to the two girls. "Now that there's three of us, you can just forget it. Understood?" His voice was so serious, both of them nodded frantically.

When Sasuke turned around to start the fire while also bickering with Naruto WHILE Hinata watched them, Itachi snuck behind Sakura and held her hips in his firm grip. "Now, now.. No need to be afraid. I'm not as scary as _little _Sasuke... Trust me, I'm _better.._" He breathed hotly into her neck. She was too afraid to move until after he disappeared up the stairs and into the unknown. Worse, she understood the pervy intentions of his words.

She joined the oblivious others around the lit fire next to Hinata. She pulled her ear close so the others wouldn't hear. "That Itachi is really freaky.."

"I don't feel comfortable around him either.."

Naruto caught what Hinata had said and laughed. "Don't worry, Hinata! I'll protect you from Sasuke!" Sasuke growled at him, which made the girls laugh.

"How do you know each other?" Sakura asked them.

"Ever since we were in elementary, Naruto and I hung out for whatever reason. As we grew, so did our needs. But both of us don't really have families who want us, soo..." He repositioned the boiling pot above the fire. "we just became partners in crime."

"Y-you mean you guys work together to steal things?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Not exactly. Naruto goes to the bank with the money I steal or goes to sell any valuables." He explained.

"What about your brother?" Sakura asked. Sasuke visibly tensed at the reference.

"..He's dead to me. After our parents disowned us, he left me on my own.. Now he's just a bastard who wastes his money on slots and drugs.. He's probably smoking some weed right now."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Until Naruto broke the silence, of course.

"Well, the guy's done some other crazy shit, too." He sat down on a pillow and the girls followed suit. Sasuke continued cooking.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, glancing at Sasuke to make sure he wasn't too uncomfortable.

"Well..." He lowered his voice so it didn't travel throughout the mansion. "He's kind of a pedophile.."

Hinata gasped and Sakura shivered, remembering what Itachi had said to her. Sasuke noticed Sakura's odd reaction and made a note in his head to keep a close watch on her.

"He's raped kids!?" Hinata was trembling.

"Mhm. Sasuke even-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled fiercely at Naruto.

Everyone was yet again silent. But mostly out of shock from the outburst Sasuke had.

"Sorry, teme. I forgot.." Sasuke ignored him and went back to cooking.

Sasuke finished heating up the food and served everyone a bowl. They sat in a circle with Hinata and Sakura sitting across from each other and Naruto and Sasuke also sitting across.

"Look, I think we've established the fact that Itachi isn't safe to be around. So don't go anywhere without either Naruto or myself with you."

The girls exchanged looks of agreement with each other and then to the guys. As soon as Sakura yawned, so did Naruto.

"Man, I'm tired! Time to sleep." Naruto yawned out.

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as Naruto. He talks in his sleep." Sasuke complained.

Naruto pouted out his lip dramatically and pretended to be deeply hurt and scarred for life.

"But then what about them?" Naruto asked, pointing at the two confused girls.

"I'll take Sakura. You make sure Itachi stays away from Hinata."

"Hey! Don't we get a say in this!?" Sakura fumed.

"Yes you do. And, you just did. Sorry, your turn is up. Let's go." Sasuke grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her up the stairs as she grumbled a train of curses.

Naruto smiled at Hinata who was shifting uncomfortably where she was. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan! I'll protect you from that meanie!"

"You mean Itachi might really try to get me?" She paled a bit.

"Huh? No, I meant Sasuke-teme! He can be such a grouch. I hope your friend can tolerate him." Hinata smiled at him.

"Y-yeah. Sakura-chan is strong, both physically and mentally. I doubt she'll let him get away with anything."

"I really am tired, though. So let's go find a room." He patted out the fire and walked with Hinata up the stairs. They poked their noses into a few rooms but finally decided on a smaller one with a bathroom attached. That way, there'd be a less chance of Itachi getting a hold of Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun, where do I sleep? There's only one bed.." Naruto brought a finger to his chin and was enveloped in deep thought for a minute.

"I know! You can sleep on the bed and I'll take the floor! I don't want you to get all grossed out by me or anything."

She blushed like a rose and bowed. "Thank you! I'm not grossed out by you or anything, I'm just not comfortable enough to sleep in the same bed.."

"No problem! Good night!" He happily called to her from the small cocoon he made from comforters and sheets in the closet.

"Good night, Naruto-kun.."

_Back to the emo thief and the irritated girl..._

"Here, this room is okay." Sasuke confirmed, as he went to the window to check out the storm. It had picked up again, so there was still a few days or so before there was even a crack of time to get out.

Sakura slowly walked into the room as well and sighed. Still one bed. "Sasuke, please try to understand. I don't want to sleep in the same bed.."

He looked at her, tearing his gaze away from the window. "And?" He replied cooly.

She took a deep breath and leaned against the shut door. "It really makes me nervous. Especially since you're a guy. An _older _guy."

"So where do you suggest I sleep then? Hmm?" His voiced was laced with a strand of vemon.

"I-I don't know.. I mean," she looked up at him pleadingly. "I'll even sleep on the floor. You can have the bed!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Sakura, how many times am I gonna have to explain this to you? I-"

"I know! I know! You didn't rape them! I get it! Please, what you're doing now is almost as bad, though!" Her eyes were becoming glassy.

"Hn. I'll take the floor.." He turned away and pulled out all the extra sheets and blankets from the closet. He almost dropped them all when he felt her hugging him from behind.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun.. This means a lot to me.." His expression changed from an annoyed one to one of peace.

She let go and climbed into the bed. He slept on the side of the bed opposite from the door.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. 'Night."

A few hours later, Sakura had to use the bathroom and quietly tiptoed out backwards, just to make sure he didn't come up behind her. But once she made it out the door still backwards, an arm hooked around her waist while the other muffled her yells.

Her captor dragged her to the uninhabited end of the mansion. He laid her roughly on the bed and had a lighter under chin. "One squeak and you'll be roasted alive." She didn't dare to make a move as he got on top of her and began biting her neck and collar bone. She winced as his teeth cut her skin and when his grip on her wrists tightened.

He pulled back as she lay there frightened to wits end. He harshly pulled off the brown coat and raised an eyebrow when he saw her bright blue bra showing through the white shirt. He lustfully took that off and began kissing her chest. Tears poured from her eyes as he began tugging her pants off.

The door slammed open and a very pissed Sasuke glared at his not-so-sober brother.

"Get...Off..." He gritted through his teeth. When Itachi just ignored him and began licking her again, Sasuke growled and charged at him. He punched him square in the jaw, knocking him off of Sakura and onto the floor.

Itachi reached up and pulled Sasuke down with him by his studded belt. The older brother scratched at Sasuke's abs with his purple nails , leaving marks that burned. Sasuke sat on his back and yanked his head back by the ponytail. He punched him in the cheek, making him cough up blood. Itachi shook him off and kneed him in the ribs.

Sasuke fell to the floor, but didn't give up. He chomped into his enemy's ankle and pulled him back to the floor. Sakura was standing fearfully in the corner, praying Sasuke would be okay.

But it was useless, Itachi was beating Sasuke down and fast. Out of Itachi's pocket, his lighter fell. Sakura ran to pick it up and lit Itachi's hair on fire. He began screaming and shaking his head like mad to put it out. He suffered from severe burn marks and fell unconcious, but was still alive. It'd take plenty more than that to kill him.

Sasuke could barely sit up. Sakura fell to her knees by his side and sobbed as she held him close to her chest. She was cold without her shirt, but didn't care. The person who she disobeyed, who had promised to protect her had almost died to save her.

He smirked and rested in her arms. "This is your fault." He laughed hoarsely. She continued to cry and held him closer.

* * *

**So remember: I need 40 reviews to continue!!! For those of u who never review, just send in the word "thief" for it to count. **

**Now, here's this chapter's poll, since most of u seem to enjoy them:**

**Do you want a lot more naruhina fluff or should I keep their fluff short, then kick 'em out?? **

**happy unbirthday**

--frumpyrox


	7. Earlier Than Expected

**Okay, so you guys didn't meet the 40 reviews in time and I was seriously disappointed when I saw a few minutes ago that I only have 35 reviews... BUT! But then I finally got to a pm sent by Emo Lilium. I'm not gonna say exactly what she sent me, but it was enough to make me post this now. So thank her, lol.**

* * *

Recap

The door slammed open and a very pissed Sasuke glared at his not-so-sober brother.

"Get...Off..." He gritted through his teeth. When Itachi just ignored him and began licking her again, Sasuke growled and charged at him. He punched him square in the jaw, knocking him off of Sakura and onto the floor.

Itachi reached up and pulled Sasuke down with him by his studded belt. The older brother scratched at Sasuke's abs with his purple nails , leaving marks that burned. Sasuke sat on his back and yanked his head back by the ponytail. He punched him in the cheek, making him cough up blood. Itachi shook him off and kneed him in the ribs.

Sasuke fell to the floor, but didn't give up. He chomped into his enemy's ankle and pulled him back to the floor. Sakura was standing fearfully in the corner, praying Sasuke would be okay.

But it was useless, Itachi was beating Sasuke down and fast. Out of Itachi's pocket, his lighter fell. Sakura ran to pick it up and lit Itachi's hair on fire. He began screaming and shaking his head like mad to put it out. He suffered from severe burn marks and fell unconcious, but was still alive. It'd take plenty more than that to kill him.

Sasuke could barely sit up. Sakura fell to her knees by his side and sobbed as she held him close to her chest. She was cold without her shirt, but didn't care. The person who she disobeyed, who had promised to protect her had almost died to save her.

He smirked and rested in her arms. "This is your fault." He laughed hoarsely. She continued to cry and held him closer.

--Chapter 7--

The man in her arms slowly rose to his feet. Nothing seemed broken, but it hurt like hell. Still, it was worth it. He reached over the bed and tossed her the brown coat. Itachi had ripped the white shirt apart.

She blushed and wiped her tears before putting on the thick article of clothing. She got up and walked to his side, offering support so they could walk. He reluctantly draped an arm over her shoulder and shuffled out of the room. But since he was a good eight inches taller than her at six foot three inches, her support was basically so _she'd _feel better.

When they got to the room, he still went to sleep on the floor.

"Sasuke, sleep in the bed! You need to be as comfortable as possible. I'll take the floor, okay?"

"Hn. Just get in the bed." He slowly made his way to the floor, trying to avoid all the pain he could.

She sighed, signaling defeat and got in the bed.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I'm sorry that I went out alone.."

"Hn."

She smiled and snuggled into the covers. _I still can't believe he risked himself for me like that.. You'd think he'd be so pissed off at me, but he's acting as if it were nothing! And Itachi won't be waking up any time soon, so we can deal with him later.._

Her heart was heavy with regret. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be stuck on the floor aching all over..

She scooted out of the bed and looked down at his half-asleep form. She laid down behind him and wrapped an arm around his stomach as she brought her face into his neck. At first he tensed and his eyes went wide, but then he loosened and his dark coals softened immensely. He rubbed her hand with his thumb as he laced their fingers together over his abs.

Her eyes began to water from the thoughts and playbacks of him and Itachi fighting.. For her..

Naruto was shivering on the floor. It was super cold and the sheets weren't working anymore. He had promised Hinata he wouldn't get in the bed, but this was too much! What should he do!?

Feeling worse every second, he gradually got up and crawled onto the the foot of the bed. He wiggled his way in and poked his head out near her feet. _Ah..warmth.._

Besides, it wasn't like he was right next to her trying to hold her or anything. He was as far away from her as possible and as close to falling out of the bed as he ever will be in his life.

Hinata felt the bed shift and almost laughed when she saw Naruto trying to keep the requested distance while staying warm. She reached under the bed and tapped his foot. It startled him and he immediately jumped to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan! I really am! I was just trying to get some warmth 'cause the floor is super cold and I-"

"It's okay." She said shyly.

"...What?" He was lost now.

"You can sleep in the bed.. I'll get over it. I just didn't think it would get much colder in here."

He smiled gratefully at her and got under the covers. This time, he was facing her. She blushed a bright scarlet at how close they were. She decided to calm her nerves and ask a question or something.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun, how old are you?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm 22."

"Oh, uhm, okay." He was a year younger than Sasuke, but still..

"How old are you?"

"18. Sakura and I are graduating this year."

"Congrats! I'm sure you'll be successful. Both of you seem pretty smart." He flashed her one of his huge smiles.

"Thank you." She was so embarrassed from all the attention he was giving her.

Hail began to smack the glass, which startled Hinata. She's the kind of person who still gets freaked out by thunder, so I'm sure you can understand. Though it wasn't like the glass would break. Seriously, it's a freaking bajillion dollar mansion! Of course it's hurricane-enforced glass! But no one really is aware of this. Too bad.

Hinata huddled into Naruto's chest, afraid that the hail might break through and nail her to death. Naruto blushed a little, but wrapped his arms around her to make her feel safer. And she did, even with the huge blush that would make a fire truck look pale.

Sakura was also a little uneasy about the hail, too. Every time a fat chunk slammed into the window, she'd grip Sasuke tighter. The squeeze toy was a bit amused by her fear, but felt a little bad for her.

He turned over, ignoring the aches that were still there. Her eyes were screwed shut, but cautiously peeked open when she noticed he moved. He looked down at her with a smug grin and she just pouted her lip out.

"You're such a baby." He teased her, making her more irritated than when he pulled her up the stairs.

"Am not! The hail just.. startles me." God, what a horrible liar.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her, showing how obvious her lie was. He got up and slowly cracked his back. He felt a little bit better and was considering to take her up on her offer and jump in the bed. _It would feel weird, though. I mean, I definitely don't want to stay on the floor like a dog, but neither should she._

"Okay, one more time I'm gonna try to reason with you. If we get in the bed, it's warmer, more comfortable and will make me happy. If you wanna repay me for earlier, this would be the way to do it."

She stared longingly at the cozy bed. He was right. "Besides," he added. "you already were sleeping with me on the floor, so I don't see a problem."

Yep. He had her stuck. She had no more excuses, so it was time to throw in the towel.. "Fine..."

He grinned smugly, happy it worked. He got under the covers and smirked as he patted the space beside him. She sighed and followed his orders. She tried to keep her distance, but it was pointless. He gently snaked an arm around her waist and proceeded to fall asleep.

She had to admit it _did _feel good to have him holding her. So she gave into it and got closer, allowing him to pull her into his chest. He smelled like the smoke from the fire and sort of like cinnamon. She inhaled deeply, getting further intoxicated by his scent...

Morning broke in and tried to bring in the little bit of light it could. Sasuke was first to wake up, but wasn't exactly wanting to get up. He was very content just remaining in bed with his arm around the girl beside him. His muscles felt much better, but still sensitive.

He blew the stray pink hairs in his mouth out of the way. She was pressed against his chest, her small fist loosely gripping his shirt. He brought his thumb to her cheek and caressed it. Soon after, her eyes opened and she looked up at him and his cocky smile.

She started her day by blushing like heck and crawled out of his hold. He frowned slightly, missing the warm contact they had.

"Well I guess you're up." He said flatly.

"Hey, I meant to ask you earlier, but can you heat some water up so I can take a bath?" She was fiddling with the hem of her sweater, praying he'd agree.

"Well, yeah, I can. But here's the thing. It takes a lot of fire to get that much water at least _warm. _And even then, it doesn't stay warm for long. Not here. And I don't want to get you in _too _much trouble when Ino's family comes home, so..." He sighed.

"What?" She hopped back on the bed, eager for his answer.

"The thing is, it'll take about as much wood as the dining room table. _So, _I can only make-"

"Itachi!! We forgot about Itachi!!!"

"Oh shit, that's right.. Lemme get Naruto and we'll take care of him."

Naruto yawned himself awake and tapped Hinata with his foot. She groggily woke up and smiled up at him. She bit her lip bashfully and sat up.

"Good morning!" They greeted each other at the same time. Both of them laughed at the coincidence.

"Hinata-chan, thank you for letting me sleep here."

"Your welcome, Naruto-kun." She then proceeded to blush.

Naruto stared at her intently. He gave her a faint smile and began to lean forward, moving his hand to her upper arm. She sat there while her face reddened even more.

"N-Naruto-kun.." She murmured faintly.

His smile grew as his lips almost touched hers. He leaned even closer and-

"Naruto! Get up!"

The two on the bed created distance between them in a flash. Hinata was too embarrassed to look at Sasuke, while Naruto just glared at him.

"Tch, baka. Make a move on her later. Itachi was trying to mess around with Sakura last night so he and I got in a fight. Sakura took his lighter and torched his hair. He's unconscious now, but we need to get rid of him before he wakes up."

Naruto jumped out of the bed and followed Sasuke out. He stopped the door and looked over his shoulder. He smiled at Hinata. "Maybe later, 'kay?" He winked at her with another toothy grin and then went to catch up with Sasuke.

Hinata fainted.

"Damn! You guys certainly beat the cheesecake outta him!"

Sasuke just scoffed. "Whatever. Help me get him on my back. We can get him out of here."

"Sasuke, we can't just dump him out in the storm.."

"I know, you're gonna dump him at a hospital."

"WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST!?!?"

"It's risky, but you've been through worse. I'm still sore, so I can't go. When the storm calms down, take that opportunity to jump. Oh, take your girlfriend, too. I don't wanna be left with both of them."

"Hey! What's wrong with Hinata-chan!? She's not annoying or anything! You don't know her, so watch it!"

"Naruto, calm down! I just meant that they might try to pull something on me. So I'll take it she _is _your girlfriend, then." Naruto blushed as Sasuke smirked.

"Go drink nail polish, pretty boy." Naruto grumbled as he pulled Itachi onto Sasuke's back so they could move him to the window by the tree.

After relocating the druggie/rapist, Naruto went to go tell Hinata they'd be leaving soon. Sakura found Sasuke on his way back to their room and was still waiting for him to tell her yes or no about the bath.

"Well?" She asked.

"We'll discuss this after they leave with Itachi." Then he went off explaining to her that she couldn't leave with them, since the Yamanakas had to believe she was stuck in there the whole storm.

"So... Okay, fine. But you're the one who will suffer if I start to smell."

She went downstairs to make a fruit salad for everyone.

Hinata was sitting on the edge of the bed as Naruto leaned against the wall and told her to get ready to leave soon.

She nodded and got up to go find Sakura. But Naruto put his arm up in front of the door.

"Just remember what I said earlier. Later, 'kay?" She blushed and walked out as he chuckled to himself.

Hinata went downstairs and greeted Sakura as she finished chopping up a fruit salad. "GUUUUUUYYYSSSS!!!!!!!! FOOOOOODDD!!!" Sakura yelled up the stairs. The two mentioned males trotted down the stairs, waiting to be served.

The girls handed them their plates and then ate their own. "Sakura, this is great!" Hinata praised her.

"Thanks! All the fruits are nice and chilly, so it works better." Sasuke listened carefully to the storm.

"Hey, I think there's a break in the wind. You guys better go now."

* * *

**I hope it was worth waiting for, since you weren't even supposed to get it for another few days, lol. Okay, I'll post the next chapter a week from now. I have a lot of Biology, Geometry and English crap to take care of, so I need extra time and sleep.**

**Who's ur fav character????**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	8. Listen To My Plea

**This chapter I guess is okay. The ending is a surprise. Now, I gotta update and don't feel like typing anymore, so here's Chapter 8!**

* * *

Recap

Hinata was sitting on the edge of the bed as Naruto leaned against the wall and told her to get ready to leave soon.

She nodded and got up to go find Sakura. But Naruto put his arm up in front of the door.

"Just remember what I said earlier. Later, 'kay?" She blushed and walked out as he chuckled to himself.

Hinata went downstairs and greeted Sakura as she finished chopping up a fruit salad. "GUUUUUUYYYSSSS!!!!!!!! FOOOOOODDD!!!" Sakura yelled up the stairs. The two mentioned males trotted down the stairs, waiting to be served.

The girls handed them their plates and then ate their own. "Sakura, this is great!" Hinata praised her.

"Thanks! All the fruits are nice and chilly, so it works better." Sasuke listened carefully to the storm.

"Hey, I think there's a break in the wind. You guys better go now."

--Chapter 8--

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and dashed up the stairs, not willing to waste a second of time.

"Bye, Hinata! Nice meeting you, Naruto!" Sakura sighed and hopped back up on the counter.

"What? Don't tell me you're depressed she's leaving."

"No, it's not that. I just won't be able to see her much after we graduate.. We're not going to the same colleges.. I'm gonna miss her, y'know?"

He walked over to her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. "Now about that bath.."

"Yeah, so you'll heat it up for me?"

"Yes, and I want to wash off, too."

"Okay, but I go first."

"That's the thing.."

"What? You wanna go first? Too bad! I'm the girl and I already called it."

"No, Sakura. Listen. I can only make one bath." She stared straight into his eyes as her brain thought this through.

"..."

"..."

"...OH MY GOD!! YOU WANT US TO BATHE TOGETHER!!!???" He winced as he felt his ear drums scream in agony.

Naruto yanked the window open and carried Itachi on his back. "Okay, listen. I'll put him in that branch there and come back to help you down, okay?"

"Uhm..Alright.."

He did as he said and reached the window again. Hinata held his hand for balance as she walked along the branch. She tilted too far back, but Naruto caught her and got on his knees on the branch.

"Hinata-chan, you're gonna have to trust me now. I need you to hold my hands really tight, okay? Don't let go."

She held his hands hesitantly, then tightened her grip. Before she even had any idea where she was anymore, she was dangling by his hands a few feet above the ground. He was locked onto the branch upside down by hooking his knees to it. He released her and she plopped down into the snow.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah.. I..just need to catch my breath.." Naruto smiled and pulled himself up before tossing Itachi like a doll into the snow. Face first. Ouch.

Naruto slid down the trunk and hopped down next to her. He patted her lower back then went to pick Itachi up again. "Come on, let's grab your car and get outta here!" They ran to her car, feeling the wind pick up again.

Itachi was thrown carelessly in the back. Naruto had shotgun. Hinata's car actually started up (by some miracle) and in seconds, they were pulling out onto the snowy roads.

"So we just need to drop him off at the hospital?" Hinata asked.

"Yep! That's the plan!"

Sakura hopped back off the counter and began pacing. "Sasuke, I..God! GRR!!!"

"Grr?" Sasuke mocked.

"YES. GRR!!!!" She shouted back.

"Look, I'll heat up some water. You need to go find a bathing suit and a bath tub. Grab me some of Ino's brother's trunks, too."

She knew this was the only way, so she gave up and went to go get bathing suits..

Ino only had bikinis. Not just your average bikini, though. String bikinis. Very, very, very stringy bikinis. She pulled out the one that least looked like a piece of thread and prayed that this was just some sick joke and she was on television.

Then she went to get Sasuke some trunks. Buuutt... No trunks. Speedos? You bet. Trunks? Nope. She blushed as she picked up the small elastic brief thingies and imagined Sasuke in it. Her blush only darkened.

She grabbed a black one and piled it with her stringy thingie. Very close to the stairs, she spotted a bathroom with a large bath tub. Well, it was meant for one, but this as much as her luck would allow her. What else is new?

Sasuke found her in the bathroom. "Hey, hand me the trunks so I can change before the water's ready."

She looked away as she daintily lifted the speedo. He stared at it for a minute before narrowing his eyes at her.

"What's with the speedo?"

"..He didn't have any swim trunks.. Just this.."

"..."

"..."

"I'll just stick with my boxers.."

He went downstairs to watch over the fire. Sakura reluctantly stripped down and pulled on the bikini. She was surprised when she looked in the mirror. The olive green color was actually really pretty, despite the fact that it was exposing more of her breasts than she'd like.

Sasuke came running in with two buckets of boiling water and poured them into the tub. He dashed back in and brought more. He had made separate fires throughout the mansion in the fireplaces and was collecting all the water. He was so concentrated, he didn't even notice Sakura.

When the tub was pretty full, he came back in panting. He raised an eyebrow at Sakura, looking her over. "Who ordered the stripper?"

"Shut up! This was the most decent thing she has..."

"Whatever.." He stripped down to his boxers without a care in the world. Sakura on the other hand, was fighting to keep her blush down. He stepped into the tub and soaked himself. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Y-yeah.." She stepped in as well, letting the water heat her up.

He smirked when he noticed how happy she looked.

They both were washing off, each stealing glances at each other in the bath. Suddenly, a mischievous grin was plastered on his face. As she was focusing on scrubbing her arms, he swam over to her and pulled her onto his lap.

"S-Sasuke.. what are doing..?" Her face was officially red when she accidentally put her hand on his crotch instead of his leg to push off.

"Hn. You seem to have ideas of your own, I see." His face was extremely close now. She floated off of him and to the rim of the tub. He pushed himself against her, his abs and hips pressed into her. She looked up at his handsome face and didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, his face was getting closer. Way close. Super close. But right as he was almost touching lips with her, he pulled back and smirked like he had won. Her face was even more red and she glared at him as if to roast him alive.

Right when she turned around to grab the shampoo, he pulled her back onto him. He pressed his lips right onto hers. At first she was in shock, but then closed her eyes as he sucked on her bottom lip.

His tongue was squeezing in between her full lips and she opened up. His hands pushed her back into him. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her breasts pressed against him. Her hands were on his toned chest and moved to his shoulders, then around his neck.

He forced her into the rim again as he moved his tongue all around in her mouth. He cocked his head sideways to reach more. Eventually, he pulled back and was happy to see her red and panting.

"Here, let me help you with that." He said, pulling her backwards onto his lap again. He lathered and massaged her scalp with shampoo, making her lean into him. _Oh my god, this feels great.._ She moaned slightly, and he felt himself getting hard. He massaged her head even more to get more feedback. Another moan was released from her and he really got hard.

As soon as she felt something poking her butt, she immediately jumped off and stood in the water. She seemed more alarmed than mad, but still, she was mad.

"S-Sasuke, I'm not doing anything with you, so don't even think a-about it." She shivered from the extreme cold against her soaking body.

"I'm sorry, okay? Just get back in the water before you get sick." He grumbled the last part.

She quietly sank back in and was sure to keep her distance. Just as she was starting to feel bad that she probably hurt his feelings, she remembered what Naruto had been saying at dinner..

"_Well..." He lowered his voice so it didn't travel throughout the mansion. "He's kind of a pedophile.."_

_Hinata gasped and Sakura shivered, remembering what Itachi had said to her. Sasuke noticed Sakura's odd reaction and made a note in his head to keep a close watch on her._

"_He's raped kids!?" Hinata was trembling._

"_Mhm. Sasuke even-"_

"_Shut up!" Sasuke yelled fiercely at Naruto._

What was he gonna say..? Was Sasuke raped? Or..did he help Itachi..?

She felt her stomach churn. She very much wanted to ask, but since she was in a bath with him and had barely anything on, she was rethinking this.

But like they say, curiosity killed the cat..

"..Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.. But.. I didn't know what you were going to do..! And, uhm, I still don't know much about you yet.."

He looked distantly off at the sink. "Let's just get out. The water's getting cold.."

Sakura rinsed her hair and turned around to hide her flaming blush when he stood to get out. His boxers were sticking like wet tissues to _every _detail of his body. So, yeah, he might as well have been naked..

He took a few towels and dried his hair as best he could and then wrapped up completely. "I'm gonna get dressed, so you don't have to worry about me looking." He intended for his words to be a bit cold.

And she felt its chill. Once he was gone, she got out and wrapped her hair up and her body as well. She stepped in something wet and sloshy. It was his boxers. _OHMYGOD!!!! _She thought for a minute, and realized he meant he wouldn't be there to see her undress, too. _Ooohh... _

She dashed into Ino's room and almost ripped the bra and underwear as she pulled them on. Her hands were shaking since they were so cold now. A pair of faded jeans caught her eye. Then she tugged on a light grey shirt with pink hearts scattered and an over sized black hoodie. It was super warm. And her feet went into a pair of cute dark grey snow boots.

Sakura dried her hair as much as it could take and then combed it straight out and dumped all her shiny hair into the hood. Her feet pulled her out and to Ino's brother's room. The door was closed, so she knocked with some uncertainty. "Sasuke, are you dressed?"

She barely heard a yes, so she slowly opened the door and walked in. Her eyes went wide at what she saw. He was wearing a pair of _Ino's _skinny jeans. They were already tight on her, so you can only imagine how tight they fit him. He had a navy blue shirt on and a fuzzy blanket covering his arms.

But that's not all! He was wearing a lip ring. Yes, a lip ring!! It was one Ino had bought just because it looked cool, even though she'd never wear it. He lifted his hands from under the covers and adjusted the blanket so it draped around his shoulders. His left wrist had a blue bandana wrapped around it while his right had an arm warmer and freakin' jelly bracelets. (also Ino's.)

He got off the bed and his combat boots thumped against the wood with authority. She gulped and tried to look into his eyes, but couldn't really. His bangs were sort of covering his face. As he pushed the bangs away with his right hand which was still decorated with, let's list this:

jelly bracelets

fingerless arm warmer (hot pink and black stripes)

a few rings (also on other hand)

It was like he went on an emo shopping spree! "..Did you pierce yourself?" She asked carefully.

"No. I just took out the lip ring before I came. If someone had spotted me, it'd be something another could and would recognize and report. I just used her stuff to put in all my piercings."

"..You have _more_?" She could barely believe this.

"Yeah." He brushed his hair from his ears to show her a couple of studs in his ears.

"...God, you wear more jewelry than Ino does."

"At least I wear it well." He retorted.

"Is that.. No. That's not her make up, too, is it?" _No freaking way. _

He pushed the conspicuous box of colors behind him and tried to look totally innocent. And he did! I mean, seriously, what adorable emo guy _doesn't _look innocent!?!?!? Even when they're making out with each other, they still look innocent!!!

But Sakura wasn't fooled by this at all. She ran behind him and tried to grab the box. But since he's got that eight-inch advantage, she wasn't even close.

"I knew it! You put on make up!! Ha!" She yelled, as she got a good glimpse of it.

He lowered it in defeat and sighed. His eyelids lowered and she saw the hint of bright electric blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner"Go ahead and laugh then." His voice was softer and seemed bruised, despite the fact he was five years older.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't gonna make fun of you. Lightly tease you? Of course! But not make fun of you." He looked at her with his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Sasuke, please talk to me. What was Naruto talking about?" She didn't have to be anymore specific for him to know what she meant.

"..Just sit down and I'll tell you.." He sat across from her on the bed with his legs crossed.

"..." She waited nervously for him to explain.

"..Itachi was a great brother. He took me to the park, made me dinner when our parents were too busy fighting and even brought me to school."

He looked up from the sheets to see if she was listening, even though he knew she was.

"But then one day, I was waiting for him after school.." His voice got quiet..

_'Itachi-nii-san, why are you taking so long..?' Little Sasuke walked back inside the school to wait in the air conditioning. He wandered through the rest of the school he never wandered through before._

_It was the upper classes, the 6th through 8th grade students. He was still a 4th grader. Poor Sasuke was about to panic when he realized he was lost. But he heard giggling down the hall, so he went to see who was there._

_It was inside a room, but the door was closed. He cracked it open a bit to peek in. He could barely breathe. His brother was kissing a 6th grader who didn't have her shirt on! He gasped so loud, Itachi turned around and glared at his brother. _

_Sasuke ran away, sensing Itachi wouldn't be so forgiving that he had spied on him. But the older brother was too fast. He nailed Sasuke to the ground and was ripping down both of their pants as Sasuke screamed and sobbed, begging him to stop._

"_This is your punishment for spying on me, little brother!" The girl had run out of the school, despite Sasuke's screams for help._

"...Oh my God.." Sakura clutched the covers in her balled up fists.

She saw little wet spots on the bed and noticed Sasuke was crying. She quickly pulled him forward into her arms and held him as he let those emotions that were bottled up for over 10 years pour out. He clung to the back of her sweater for dear life and sobbed into her chest. She pet his hair to soothe him and rubbed his back.

All this time he had simply been looking for human affection. His brother denied him of it after turning the tables on him and traumatizing him. If that wasn't enough, he then abandoned him after their parents took off.

Sasuke finally calmed down and looked up into her eyes desperately. His grip on her was still tight and he was past the point of embarrassment now. Sakura smiled reassuringly and once again embraced him.

* * *

**This ending was supposed to be kind of sweet, more than depressing, lol. oh well. please review and make me smile!!! next chaptr, we get to look at how hinata and naruto are doing! dont forget itachi!!**

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	9. I Told You So!

**I feel so proud of myself! I just wrote my first one-shot/song fic thingie!! It's called Ugly. I actually just noticed that Sai calls Sakura "Ugly". I only titled it that 'cause that's what the song is! But in the fic, she's married to him. But it's a sasusaku. **

Whatever, uhm... Yes, this chapter is pretty short, but so am I. So... ha! I win. -sticks tongue out proudly-

* * *

Recap

She saw little wet spots on the bed and noticed Sasuke was crying. She quickly pulled him forward into her arms and held him as he let those emotions that were bottled up for over 10 years pour out. He clung to the back of her sweater for dear life and sobbed into her chest. She pet his hair to soothe him and rubbed his back.

All this time he had simply been looking for human affection. His brother denied him of it after turning the tables on him and traumatizing him. If that wasn't enough, he then abandoned him after their parents took off.

Sasuke finally calmed down and looked up into her eyes desperately. His grip on her was still tight and he was past the point of embarrassment now. Sakura smiled reassuringly and once again embraced him.

--Chapter 9--

He sniffled as manly as he could and pulled away, slightly reluctant. She held his hand and rubbed it as he wiped his eyes roughly with his other arm. _God, I'm so pathetic! I pick now out of all the years to cry...and in front of a high schooler! And not just any high school girl.. her! I'm such a dumb ass.._

"You don't have to be embarrassed or anything. I promise I won't tell anyone." He sighed and nodded.

"I know.. I just can't believe it all came out like that. Dude, I'm twenty-five. I should be more in control of these kinds of things. Especially since this kind of career requires it."

"Sasuke-kun, everyone has emotions. You can't expect to be able to hide them all your life."

He got off the bed, forcing her to let go of his hand. Even though this was totally a deep and meaningful conversation, she couldn't take her eyes off of his rockin' ass. Those jeans only made it look even sexier_! Must concentrate on his emotional breakdown.. Not his butt.. No matter how amazingly hot it is.. Must.. ugh!! This is too hard! It should be illegal to be this hot!!!_

Sasuke had walked to the wall and leaned his forehead against it. "I really didn't mean to dump all of this emotional luggage on you.." He chuckled dryly.

"Well, I did say I wanted to know more about you, so I guess I got what I asked for." She smiled at her own words.

He turned around and gave her a sly grin that made her want to melt into a puddle right there on the bed. She could barely believe she had pushed him away earlier.

"..So you don't think the make up is stupid?" He asked curiously.

"Of course not! Pft, it only makes you hotter!" She squeaked and slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said. Sasuke's smirk covered his whole face as her blush deepened.

"I know." He said.

Hinata was barely able to keep her eyes on the road as she heard Itachi being thrown around in the back. He was still unconscious, but was afraid he had suddenly awakened. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and then grabbed the steering wheel to pull them over. She looked over at him slowly, fearing his was pissed at her.

To her surprise, he was smiling brightly at her. "Hinata-chan, do you want me to drive? You've been really jumpy the whole way. I don't want you to get too stressed out now." His voice held the right amount of concern that really made her smile back.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it. He's so- AWAKE!!" She shrieked, as the Uchiha body groggily rubbed his head as he sat up.

"HIIIYAH!!" Naruto karate-chopped him in the neck, causing him to flop back down into another state of unconsciousness. Again, he looked back at her smiling, as if nothing happened.

"It's really windy, so just scoot over me and I'll move to the driver's seat."

She nodded obediently and scooted onto his lap. She blushed at the position and he laughed when he saw her cheeks so red. "Hinata-chan! You're so funny! Do I really make you that nervous?" He laughed again when she started fiddling with her fingers.

He wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her shoulder. "No need to be scared of me! I'm a hero!" He bellowed triumphantly.

Again, Itachi started to wake up. So, Naruto dramatically turned around and head-butted him. The Uchiha banged his head on the window and passed out. Hey, whatever works I guess.

He turned Hinata around and looked into her pale violet eyes. She couldn't look away from the ocean-like blue in his eyes. She was the one to make the daring plunge and shocked him as she darted onto his lips. Naruto smiled in bliss as he kissed back to her feathery one as she was pulling back. He held her back so she'd stay with her lips on his. He licked her lips until it tickled enough to make her open up.

He tasted every bit of it and still couldn't get enough. But apparently, their lungs didn't give a crap and forced them to break apart for air. He smiled at her flushed face and shifted from under her over and into the driver's seat.

"I told you we'd finish up later, didn't I?" He chuckled with a cocky attitude.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun, I think he's-" SLAP! KAPOW! THUMP.

"What was that, Hina-chan?"

"N-never mind."

Sakura got up quickly and fiddled with her hoodie as she went out the door with his gaze glued to her. He followed her out casually. As soon as she noticed him following, she walked a bit faster.

"What? Are you trying to run away from me now?" He laughed, mocking her.

She giggled at him and ran down the hall, winding around corners with him hot on her heels. Even if he wasn't fast, all he'd have to do is follow her giggling and the sound of her feet scrambling away. That alone was enough.

He was pretty much teasing her, staying a few feet behind or giving her a chance to think she lost him. Of course he was capable of just grabbing her, but he was having fun and didn't wanna stop until she did.

"You better run faster! I almost have you!" He warned as she tried her best to stop laughing and to speed up.

Sakura turned her head around to see him, but in the process, she tripped on her own two feet and fell down with a squeak. Sasuke pounced on her and locked her hands down on either side of her head. They were panting and laughing with only six inches or so of distance.

When the laughter stopped and they had caught their breathes, Sasuke slowly lowered his face. He stopped, his lips itching to cling to hers. Sakura showed no signs of discomfort, so he captured her lips lightly, not even inserting his tongue.

He figured out by using common sense that she wasn't the kind of girl to just open up and say "ahh!", he had to earn it.

Sakura was in complete and utter bliss, enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers. They massaged each other and made her almost moan. Sasuke was pretty surprised when he realized just kissing without frenching could actually be nice. It still wasn't as great as tongue, but it was plenty good.

He opened his mouth and slowly sucked on her lower lip affectionately. She had goosebumps and shivered under him. He lifted his face a little and stared down at her until her eyes fluttered open. He smiled warmly, then went back down to kiss her.

He released her wrists and traced lines down her cheeks and neck while her fingers tangled in his spikes. Sasuke licked her lip with the tip of his tongue, just to see how she'd react. It shocked him when she opened a little, granting him the slightest access inside.

Still, he had to keep things slow. He brought his tongue to the entrance and let it slide in carefully. The deeper he went, the wider his mouth opened. She kept running her fingers through his silky hair as he roamed her mouth proudly.

She started to turn her head away, so he knew it was time for air. He laughed with his deep voice and she blushed, panting lightly. He gave her a peck on the lips before he pulled himself off of her.

"I guess I caught you." He said, walking down the hall

"I guess you did." She answered, locking her fingers in his.

* * *

**See? I told you they'd end up happy! BuT! It's not over!!!!! I think there will be one or two more chapters left. Be ready for them! Though now that I think about it, it will probably take some time.. I'm pretty busy this week.. At least I updated though, right?**

**Question!!!**

**Should Hinata and Naruto be a couple...or just a fling???**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	10. Watch What You Say

**First off, Happy Rosh Hashanah, to all my Jewish peeps! I was at my temple today. Man, the service was like, four hours!!! I was sooo bored.. Anyways, this is the second to last chapter. Yes, that means only one more to go. I know, I know. The Yamanakas don't come back for like, ten more days or something. Next chapter you'll understand more. So go ahead and read! Sorry, it's not really funny or anything..**

* * *

Recap

He opened his mouth and slowly sucked on her lower lip affectionately. She had goosebumps and shivered under him. He lifted his face a little and stared down at her until her eyes fluttered open. He smiled warmly, then went back down to kiss her.

He released her wrists and traced lines down her cheeks and neck while her fingers tangled in his spikes. Sasuke licked her lip with the tip of his tongue, just to see how she'd react. It shocked him when she opened a little, granting him the slightest access inside.

Still, he had to keep things slow. He brought his tongue to the entrance and let it slide in carefully. The deeper he went, the wider his mouth opened. She kept running her fingers through his silky hair as he roamed her mouth proudly.

She started to turn her head away, so he knew it was time for air. He laughed with his deep voice and she blushed, panting lightly. He gave her a peck on the lips before he pulled himself off of her.

"I guess I caught you." He said, walking down the hall

"I guess you did." She answered, locking her fingers in his.

--Chapter 10--

He took her to Ino's room and let her go as he went to the cluttered dresser to pick up something. She curiously watched him close from behind. Sasuke turned around and showed her a letter that obviously had been crumpled up before.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Read it, you'll see." He handed it to her as she took a seat on the plump mattress.

Her eyes widened and she giggled throughout the whole reading. It was a note that had been passed back and forth between two people. Some of the writing was written in curly pink cursive, while the rest was in scratchy black print.

"Is this Ino's?" She asked, looking up.

"Well, duh. I'm sure it was written during one of her classes at the university." He was eying a bottle of navy blue nail polish near by.

"It's so cute! Are they going out?" She squealed at him.

"Doubt it. She never stuck with one specific guy for more than a month. Then she'd drop him like an out of style skirt."

"But.. In this note, she really seems to like this Shika guy." Her mouth creased into a small frown.

"I know. I hope she does take this guy seriously. I've met him a few times. He's such a lazy-ass, but pretty smart. He helped me with shutting down some security systems before."

"Sasuke!! How many people do you work with!?"

He smirked. "Too many to count."

She sighed and flopped back onto the bed. A few seconds later, she felt his warm body laying on top of her. His face was close, but even closer was a small bottle dangling from his fingers.

"What's that?" She asked, taking it from him.

"Nail polish." His voice was all, -duh-what-else-could-it-be-ish.

"And? I don't really think this color suits me."

"I know. I want you to paint _my _nails. This blue I have on now is kind of weird."

"The fact that you're wearing any nail polish at all is weird."

He scowled at her and rolled off to pout on the corner of the bed. She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know I'm kidding, Sasuke-kun." He tried very hard, but couldn't hide the tiny smile playing at his lips. She kissed his cheek and squeaked when he pinned her down again to kiss her full on the lips.

"Sasuke, you need to get off or I won't do it." He once again began to pout and did as he was instructed. Sakura sighed with a smile and grabbed some tissues from beside the bed.

"So you'll paint them?" He asked. He was having a hard time hiding the hopefulness in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess. But I need some nail polish remover to take off the color you have on now."

Sasuke got up and scanned the dresser to find any bottles of the remover. There wasn't any there, so he immediately went to the bathroom and came right back with a pink and yellow bottle of it.

Sakura pulled him back onto the bed and started wiping off the light blue he had on. He was right. It _is _a weird color. As soon as it was all wiped off, she put on a clear coat before getting to the dark navy blue.

Her grip tightened when she was going around the edges and loosened before moving on to the next finger. His eyes focused on hers as she stared down at his nails, making sure not to smudge anything.

As much as he was enjoying her holding his hand for such an extensive amount of time, he was getting bored. So, what's more fun than trying to see how focused Sakura _really is._

Both of them had their legs criss-crossed, so he slowly undid his. So far, she didn't notice. His left leg crept out and behind her, then the right. She was now half-way done with his second hand. He inched himself forward without moving his hand.

His nose was right above her and the top of her head was almost touching his chest. She was so focused, she didn't even notice when he blew down on her and chuckled. A blush rose up on his cheeks when he realized he had a perfect view of her chest. It was covered by the gigantic hoodie, but still, he was gonna take what he got.

"Alright, I'm done! You're good to g-" She looked up and her face was met by the fabric of his shirt.

"Took you long enough.."

"How'd you get so close?!"

"Doesn't matter. Hey, grab me that blanket. I'm freezing." And he wasn't lying. He had goosebumps all up and down his arms. She tossed it his way and he wrapped himself in it right away.

"Better? Can you go make some food now? I'm reeeaaallllyy hungry."

He rolled his eyes and went downstairs to start the fire. He pulled out some icy bread slices and put them in a frying pan above the fire with butter so they'd toast.

Two long pieces of corn were roasting on a couple of poles, getting nice and crispy. The enticing aroma brought Sakura floating down the stairs, eagerly waiting to eat.

"Mhmm.. Is it ready yet?"

"Hn. Grab some plates."

She came back from the kitchen with the plates and held hers out so she'd get the food right off the fire.

As soon as it hit her plate, she attacked it, which made her blush like mad when she realized how much of a pig she was being.

Sasuke finished a few minutes later and curled up with his head on her thigh. They stayed like this for about ten minutes or so until Sakura started to get up.

Sasuke looked up at her with big black eyes that were completely glassy and adorable (even at age twenty-five) and said with a baby voice, "Saku-chan doesn't want to sit with me anymore..?"

She looked away with her face completely red. _It's just an act..Just an act..Just..TOO CUTE!!!_

"...No. I'll stay.." She sighed in defeat as he pulled her back down so he could curl up onto/next to her.

"I'm too cute to resist." He mumbled happily.

"You're just too cute for your own good." He still continued to smile.

The fire crackled soothingly as small flames jumped back and forth, throwing heat at the two. Sasuke had wrapped a few larger blankets around the both of them and had his head resting on her chest, which conveniently worked as a pillow.

Every once and awhile, he'd turn his head and start kissing her neck or her cheek, making her giggle or hold him tighter under the blankets. But then she asked him the question.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Why didn't you leave with Naruto and Hinata?"

He buried his mouth under the blanket. He honestly didn't really know why.

"If I left you here alone, how would I know if you talked to the cops or not?"

"After all that's happened, you _still _think I'd turn you in?" She was almost glaring down at him.

"I don't know! Would you? Would you turn me in?" His voice was dripping in suspicion.

"O-of course not! But- oh no.. You.." Her eyes were becoming watery, threatening to drop the tear bombs at any second. She got up and hugged herself, still glaring at him.

"What?" His voice was cold. He turned to look at her.

"You..You only pretended to like me so you'd be safe from the police, didn't you!?" A few tears raced down her cheeks and darkened her sweater.

"My god, Sakura!" He yelled, completely pissed off. "Do you honestly believe that I had been planning this out like you're saying this whole time!?"

"You said it yourself! This career of yours can't afford anything like emotions, so I guess I do!" Her shoulders were shaking and her eyes were red with tears.

"You know what? Fine! I don't give a crap about what you do! Actually, I hope you _do_ tell the cops! I want them to see how much of a moron you are for trusting a bastard like me! It doesn't even matter! I'll leave now, anyway!" He stormed up the stairs, obviously headed to the room by the tree.

She collapsed to the floor with her face in her hands. "I knew it was too good to be true.."

"Hina-chan, uhm, what do we do with him once we get to the hospital?" Naruto asked, keeping his eyes in front.

"I really don't know, now that you mention it." She looked back at Itachi. His mouth was hanging open, slowly dripping spit onto himself.

"It's not like we can just waltz in and throw him at the front desk and think they'll take him without questions."

"Naruto-kun, maybe you can." She looked towards him with an idea.

The hospital was only a few blocks away, so he pulled over.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a thief, right?"

"Pretty much."

"If you sneak in, you can get him in quickly and run back out. They won't have time to call for security or anything."

"Hinata-chan! You're a genius!" He leaned over and squeezed the air out of her lungs with a gigantic hug.

"N-Naruto-kun..can't..breathe..!" He released her and the color returned to her face.

"Eh, heheh, sorry.."

"But do you really think you can pull it off that easily?"

"No, so I guess I can use you as the beautiful distraction!"

"W-What!?"

* * *

**Now, I hope you've been satisfied by this chapter. If you have, review and tell me! If you haven't, review and tell me. This is probably asking waaaaaaaayyyyyyy too much from you, I'm sure, but if you suddenly have an urge to type, you can tell me why. GASP! I know, it sounds like a lot of work and too much to comprehend, but I have faith in you. **

Here's a totally random question: Do you watch the abc family show called Greek??

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


	11. Regrets Are Pointless

**Yes, my beloved readers...This is the end of The Robbery No One Noticed. I just want to thank everyone who has sent in the awesome reviews, helpful critique, and the one special reviewer who sent me an amazing drawing of Sasuke and Sakura in this story. You know who are, lol. Again, you all are my reason for writing. Hope you enjoy the conclusion to the story and review what you thought about it.**

* * *

Recap

**Sasuke-Sakura**

"You..You only pretended to like me so you'd be safe from the police, didn't you!?" A few tears raced down her cheeks and darkened her sweater.

"My god, Sakura!" He yelled, completely pissed off. "Do you honestly believe that I had been planning this out like you're saying this whole time!?"

"You said it yourself! This career of yours can't afford anything like emotions, so I guess I do!" Her shoulders were shaking and her eyes were red with tears.

"You know what? Fine! I don't give a crap about what you do! Actually, I hope you _do_ tell the cops! I want them to see how much of a moron you are for trusting a bastard like me! It doesn't even matter! I'll leave now, anyway!" He stormed up the stairs, obviously headed to the room by the tree.

She collapsed to the floor with her face in her hands. "I knew it was too good to be true.."

**Naruto-Hinata-Itachi**

"If you sneak in, you can get him in quickly and run back out. They won't have time to call for security or anything."

"Hinata-chan! You're a genius!" He leaned over and squeezed the air out of her lungs with a gigantic hug.

"N-Naruto-kun..can't..breathe..!" He released her and the color returned to her face.

"Eh, heheh, sorry.."

"But do you really think you can pull it off that easily?"

"No, so I guess I can use you as the beautiful distraction!"

"W-What!?"

--Chapter 11--

They pulled up into the snow-covered parking lot of the local hospital. Naruto told Hinata to stay in the car, he just had to check something. He climbed out and waddled through the snow. He casually walked past the front doors, and smiled on his way back to the car after making a turn to come back.

"The receptionist is a guy! We're in luck!!" He cheered, then proceeded to do his little happy dance.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun, how am I to distract him..?"

"Simple! Sway your hips seductively as you go in and drop something. Turn around, bend over, let him look at your butt and sllooowwwlllly stand back up. Ask him a question! Lots of questions! Lean on the counter so he can see a little in your shirt!" _But if he tries anything, he's _dead

"I-I don't know.." She stammered, trying to focus on the tops of her fingers.

Naruto grabbed her gently by the shoulders and turned her towards him. "Please try. For me, okay? I really need you to do this." His startlingly blue eyes pierced hers so deeply, she almost couldn't breathe.

_He said he needs me.. _"I..Okay, I'll do it.." She managed to almost whisper.

He immediately pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you! Thank you! Hinata, you rock!" He jumped back out of the car with her following behind.

"Watch me, okay? I'll show you how to walk." He ran just before the door on the side of the building so no one inside could see him. He swayed his hips back and forth as he masked his face with bedroom eyes. Hinata couldn't help but blush! Even though he looked extremely foolish, he was still super hot.

"I-I'll do my best, Naruto-kun."

"That's the spirit!"

Hinata took a deep breath before pushing open the front doors to the lobby. She tried to sway her hips "seductively", but appeared more as a drunk prostitute-wannabe. The man looked up from his magazine and furrowed his eyebrows together as he tried to figure out what was going on with this lady.

Once she saw his gaze on her, looking her up and down, she somehow managed to slip the pen from her pocket to the floor. "Oops!" She half-giggled, then turned around to locate the writing utensil. As she looked outside, she didn't see Naruto. He had already gone to get Itachi. She had to work fast. Or right now, very slow.

She bent over and almost in slow motion picked up the pen and pulled her body back up, inch by inch. She peaked behind her and caught a glimpse of the man staring at her behind. Her blush was flaming at her cheeks, but soon was under control.

Hinata delicately guided a lock hair back into place and continued to sway (not as dramatically) towards the front desk. She remembered Naruto's advice and leaned onto the counter, creating some cleavage that demanded attention from male eyes.

Just as planned, his gaze drifted a bit south from her face and then reluctantly moved back up, away from the sexy sight.

"May I help you?" He tried to sound smooth, but was pretty corny. Or, simply replace the c with a h.

"Actually-" The front door squeaked open a bit. The man tried to see who it was, but Hinata made a quick move and lunged over the counter and mushed his face right into her boobs.

"Oh! Sorry! I guess I slipped a little, hee hee!" She successfully giggled off the nervousness and had the man's full attention, just long enough for Naruto to run in with Itachi.

"Hey, why don't you just sit on my lap and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up, no?" Give the man a prize for the cheesiest line known to man. (Think about it if you don't understand the joke right away.)

Her eyes caught a glimpse of Naruto waving for her to go, so she smiled inwardly with relief.

"Okay then. No." With that, she just walked right out with Naruto sticking his tongue out at the guy. He was obviously gonna have a lot to talk about over the lunch break...and even more to figure out when someone notices the unconscious man slumped next to a half-eaten pie with a cream mustache.

They jolted out of the lobby and ran into the parking lot. "Hinata, I'm so proud of you!" He grabbed her arm before she could hop in the car and rammed her back against the door. "N-" She couldn't even say his name before he had completely covered her mouth with his own.

Her hands found warmth under his jacket after fiddling with the first few buttons. His cotton shirt was balled up in her fists as she feverishly returned the kiss. His chest was radiating plenty of heat, so when they broke apart, she immediately placed her cheek against his solid chest to warm up.

He chuckled lightly, and she could feel it as well. His arms wrapped around her back, allowing her to feel his warmth from all around. The blond kissed the top of her head and pulled her into the car. But they weren't in the front. No, they were in the backseat..

She completely trusted Naruto, but still tensed as they were laying in the back. She wasn't ready to lose her innocence just yet. And she panicked a little, figuring that he _wasn't _aware of it. Or even worse, he was, but didn't care..

"N-Naruto..!"

He just leaned back along the entire seat with her on top of him. He adjusted them both so they were laying next to each other. He stroked her hair and held her in his arms.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan? I'm not hurting you or anything, am I?"

She let out a sigh and cuddled back into his muscles. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking, though, Naruto-kun."

"Well, I don't wanna force you into doing anything you don't want to." It was at that point in time, just as he said those very words that it dawned on her: she was in love with him.

Sakura felt her insides churn and contract with every sob. _He's gone. He left. I'll never see him again. He hates me. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He really is gone. Never to be with me again.._

Somehow, she managed to lift herself off the icy floor and stared up at the staircase. _No. He's not leaving. I won't let him. No!_

Her legs drove her up the stairs in a desperate attempt to stop him from doing something that most likely was already done. She stood clinging to the door frame when she reached the room. Her breathing stopped as she looked for any signs of him at all. Nothing was different. _He left already.._

She choked back another sob as she made her way to the window. Her hands were slightly trembling as they reached out to the window. It was painfully freezing. She gasped when her fingers made contact with it. The weather outside wasn't as rough the first time she had opened it, but it was cutting it pretty close.

_If he can do it, so can I..! Then he'll see what an idiot he was back there for not trusting me! _With her mind set, she put all her strength into snapping the window open. A gigantic blow from the storm chomped at her face and made her step back for a second. But she fought down the urge to just run. She looked down out the window. The storm was making it difficult to see the bottom.

But she had no other way. She lifted a leg out and onto the window sill, then used her hands on it for support. Yet again, another gust of merciless wind and snow knocked right into her. She lost her balance and fell out of the wind with a scream. Her hands hooked onto the ledge immediately, her fingers stinging in the cold. She stared out over her shoulder and saw the branch a foot or so away. Should she risk it and try to make a grab for the branch, or continue struggling, searching for the strength to haul herself back in? Out here, it was a matter of seconds before she'd be forced to let go. The weather was brutal and was blistering every inch of her. And it was pretty obvious it wouldn't be a happy landing if she were to fall.

Without a second more of thought, she reached out a trembling hand to the branch. Her nails just barely scratched the wood before her other hand gave out. Another screech burst from her chapped lips as she began to pray to God for an instant death.

Suddenly, a pair of warm, strong hands latched onto her arms and began pulling her back in. She looked up and saw Sasuke! He was here! As she was trembling from the cold and a bit of trauma, she hurdled herself at him and into his arms. He lost his balance and was knocked to the ground, but had her fall with him.

Her face had disappeared into the open front of his jacket and he stroked her hair affectionately. "What on Earth were you trying to do?" He murmured as he kissed the top of her pink head.

"...I didn't want you to leave.." Her voice vibrated against his shirt and into his skin, causing a shiver to crawl down his spine.

"..Down there...By the fire...Was really stupid.." He held her tighter, silently adding whatever else that was unsaid. _Forgive me for being such an arrogant asshole.. Please give me another chance.._

She had been sitting next to his legs, but made him spread them so she could curl up in between and rest her head comfortably in his neck. He continued to stroke her hair and trailed fingers down her neck. Her body responded with shivers like he had before, which made him smile in success. She had it bad for him. As did he.

"_You know what? Fine! I don't give a crap about what you do! Actually, I hope you _do _tell the cops! I want them to see how much a moron you are for trusting a bastard like me! It doesn't even matter! I'll leave now anyway!" He stormed up the stairs, obviously headed for the room by the tree._

_He stood by the window, his fingers tracing over the glass, contemplating whether or not this was the right thing to do. Over the years, hes had plenty of stalkers, girlfriends, an experimental boyfriend or two, more stalkers, and he was never...content. But in the short time that he has spent in this mansion he was somehow drawn towards, his heart had finally fluttered awake._

_Then he realized what it was that brought him to this specific mansion. The one thing that could differentiate this mini castle from the next...was her. Fate._

_A few fingers ruffled the spikes in his hair as he soon realized as well that the entire argument was his fault and he was the one to just walk away mad.. At that moment, his ego surely was knocked down a few notches._

_But no matter how guilty he felt, he couldn't bing himself to face her. He slipped away out of the room, his fingers lingering at the door frame for a few more seconds. He stalked through the shadows in the corridors and tried to do the one thing that would calm him down: steal every frickin thing in sight that might be worth a few thousand grand and would possibly fit in his bag._

_As he was wrapping up a diamond necklace in a pure silk designer scarf, he heard a small squeak, but ignored it, guessing it was the wind. But it wouldn't hurt to check it out, right? Then as he was beading a string of gold and silver rings onto a pearl necklace while entering the room by the tree, he heard an even louder scream. This time, it obviously was not the wind._

_He dropped the extra rings in his hands and raced to the open window. He grabbed Sakura, who had been dangling out there in the cold. Tears slipped down her cheeks as he pulled up the shocked girl. As soon as she was safe, she tackled him to the floor in a death grip hug. And he didn't mind one bit._

He pulled her up as he got up and looked over her hands for any injuries. Nothing major or even anything to look at. A small cut on her left index finger was all. She stared at him with a confused, yet curious look when he began to smirk. Before she could even question him, he brought his mouth to her finger and began sucking on her finger, winding his tongue around it.

She pulled it out of his warm yet completely slimy mouth after a bit of his "cleaning services". "Look outside." He motioned for her to look at the window. She turned, and her eyes went wide with disbelief.

The storm had calmed down again. It was almost completely gone! "Sasuke-kun, get your stuff! This is your chance to leave!! You can go before the Yamanakas come home!"

"I can't just leave you here. It's too cold and what will you eat?" As if on cue, the power snapped back and the heater automatically kicked in.

"I guess there's your answer.." She replied almost sad.

They walked down the stairs in silence as Sasuke searched for all his belongings, including his _new _belongings. Just then, there was a firm knock on the door. "Hey, it's probably Naruto and Hinata! Wow, how come we never noticed how much snow was blown away?!" Sakura ran to eagerly answer the door.

"Sakura! No! Don't!" But it was too late, she opened the door to come face-to-face with a person who most definitely was not Naruto or Hinata.

It was a police officer..

"Good afternoon, miss. I hope you've been doing okay through the duration of this storm. I'm sorry our patrol cars didn't get to you sooner. We had no idea that anyone was even here until there had been..suspicious behavior on the premisis."

Sasuke stood closely hidden, in case the man decided to falsely arrest her. He couldn't even see the officers face since his face was hidden behind the open door that Sasuke was hiding near.

"Uhm, what do you mean by suspicious behavior?" Sakura asked, getting a bit nervous. Still, she carefully hid it in her innocent voice. His dark black eye observed her closely. The other was hidden behind a mask. _Must be part of the special undercover squads or something._

"The neighbors across the street spotted and reported a couple of people sneaking in and out of this household throughout the storm. After piecing bits of information together that the station had gathered, we came to the conclusion that one of the people who had supposedly broken in is the infamous thief of this gated community." His silver hair was combed by the wind.

"I see.. Well, no sign of any infamous thieves here, so thanks for stopping by. Bye!" She tried to shut the door, but he was too quick and jammed his foot in the doorway.

As if her luck couldn't get any worse, a limo pulled into the driveway. Out came a very curious and angered Yamanaka family. "What in the devil is going on here, officer?" Mr. Yamanaka asked.

The officer stood tall and looked Sakura directly in the eye as he spoke those words she'd never forget:

"Sir, I'm here to arrest Miss Sakura Haruno for assistance in a planned robbery."

"My word! Our Sakura? She's been working for the family since she started high school! Are you sure?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked, when she was really just concerned about the fact that her other employees might've known..or helped.

"Uhm, Mr. And Mrs. Yamanaka! Ino-sama! Uh, uh, what brings you home so soon?" She asked, her voice trembling and a tear trying to fall as she realized her future was now in prison..

"Well, after the neighbors called, telling us about a possible robbery, we immediately rushed home." Mr. Yamanaka stated in a dangerously low voice.

The policeman forced the door open and surprised Sasuke when he suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him into the ground without a glance in his direction. He was hidden so well, too!

Sakura gasped in horror as the family came closer to stare wide-eyed at the man on the floor. The officer ground his knee into his back as he handcuffed him.

"Now, listen to me carefully." The officer demanded, pulling the glaring Sasuke to his feet. Ino gasped as she recognized the familiar face. "That's..!!!-"

"-the famous thief in your community, yes." The officer finished for her. "Now, as I was saying, _none of you _are ever to speak of this to anyone. You are allowed to say there was a robbery, but nothing more than a basic thief. If any word about this man is released without my saying it, you will all be under arrest and could possibly face a life sentence in prison. Have I made myself clear?"

They all nodded. He turned to Sakura. "Hands behind your back." He buckled Sasuke to his belt and began locking up the girl who was quietly crying..

"Officer! She wasn't responsible for anything! I..I..I kept her hostage! This was all against her will." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sasuke was putting his life on the line in order to set her free of jail time, even if it meant a life sentence.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed-" The rest Sakura couldn't hear. She was too lost in her thoughts. She was going to jail.. With Sasuke.. For God knows how long..

Before she knew it, the officer with the name badge "Hatake" was dragging her and Sasuke to the police car. They were thrown into the backseat. Ino's face was in shock after seeing her old classmate and the parents and her brother were just confused.

Officer Hatake quietly started up the car and drove out on the street. Soon enough, the mansion had blended in with the rest..

Sasuke casually pulled his hands from the cuffs and rested his head against the window. "Geez, you didn't need to force me down so hard. That's gonna leave a mark, y'know." Sakura's jaw fell open as she tried to figure out what was going on.

While she sat there in shock, Sasuke began pulling her hands free of the restraining metal. "Well, I felt that family would need a bit extra convincing. Plus, how long has it been since you've needed me to get you out?" In the mirror, you could see a crease in his mask, a smirk, no doubt.

"Officer, what's going on!?" Sakura was losing it.

"Your dear friend Naruto gave me a call, explaining the predicament my young friend was in, so I just left work early and came to pick him up." He explained simply.

"But..But..Sasuke-kun, how do you know him?"

"Kakashi is pretty much an old family friend. Kinda like an uncle, I guess." He shrugged, and pulled her closer.

"So where to?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm.. Downtown. I have some stuff I need to cash in." He pulled out all the fabulous valuables from his jacket, in which his small bags were hidden.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't worry, you can have the necklace." He smirked at her fuming form as it calmed down. He locked the beautiful pearl necklace around her neck. She just sat their gawking at him.

She hugged him and nuzzled her face into his shoulder and warmth. Throughout this whole adventure, Sasuke had been sneaking things into his possession. Food in which he did not have a right to was devoured, and furniture that could be worth more than oneself was burned.

But while living in that mansion with this smart-ass of a thief, she could never really accept his title as the thief no one noticed. At that very moment in time she came up with her own reason for the name. One that described it in the best possible way in her opinion.

People would eventually notice the bits and pieces he had taken from their homes in due time, so there wasn't any robberies no one noticed. Except when he had stolen the one thing most precious to Sakura.. her heart.. Only she and himself knew about that one. No one else. And that, my dear friends, is the robbery that no one noticed.

* * *

**Yes, I'm done. Another weight has been lifted off of my shoulders and I think I'll wait a few months before weighting them back down again, lol. School is taking up so much time and with the student council, friends, food, trying to get into my dream art school, figuring out how I want my hair cut aaannnnddd super hot emo guys, I don't have much time for fanfic. at least, not as much as i'd prefer.**

** so please make me smile and relax. send a review telling me if u thought this sucked, was awesome, if you worship me or want to go on a date with Frumpy. (go to my profile if u have no idea who that is. shame on you!) lol, again, thanks guys. you rock my socks.**

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	12. Epilogue

**Ohmigod- I received 39 votes for this story!!! That may not seem like too much, but all the reviews added together is 330. That's the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story and I know the number is just gonna keep rising. **

**I decided to add an epilogue after so many of my loyal and awesum reviewers kept asking me to add one. I thought it over and was excited to type it up. BUT- with student elections, tests, homework, and, of course my not-so-explainable crushes, I haven't had any time at all to get to it. I had over 85 emails when I got on! Most were reviews, so as usual, I was trying to reply to all of them. It'd be rude not to, I think.**

**Well, without holding you back any more, here's the final piece to The Robbery No One Noticed**

* * *

**Chapter 12-- Epilogue**

His mask shielded his face, only revealing his cunning onyx eyes. He dashed to the large tree and flattened himself against it as someone walked by. When the coast was clear, he snuck to the side of the peaceful house and peaked inside the window.

No one seemed to be awake. A satisfied grin made its way across his hidden lips as he used his delicate tools to unlock the window. He pulled his stuffed sack against his skin-tight jeans as he crawled in. But just as he was closing the window, all the lights flicked on with a click. His heart stopped.

_Shit! I was so close! _He swallowed hard before slowly turning around to face the person who obviously knew he was coming.

Her eyes sparkled with annoyance, but were still absolutely gorgeous. He sighed as she continued to glare at him by the wall and he pulled off his mask only to let his messy hair spike out.

"Sasuke-kun," she harshly whispered as she quietly marched closer to him so she wouldn't have to raise her voice. "you promised me you were just going to the bar with Naruto!"

"Hn. Well, I guess that means I lied." He stated flatly. She began fuming, which only amused him to no end.

"How would you explain yourself if one of the kids came down and saw their father trying to sneak in with a bag of obviously expensive items, hm?" She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer.

"I'd tell them I was practicing my Santa moves. He's my hero. The sneakiest guy on Earth." He grinned widely again as she groaned at his smart-ass comebacks.

"Please, Sasuke.. I have a job that can easily support the family. You don't need to keep doing this. You _know _I hate having you risk yourself like this all the time."

He pulled her into his rock-solid chest and ran his fingers through her hair that barely went past her shoulders. He inhaled deeply, intoxicating himself with her addictive scent.

"Sakura-chan, you know I'm the best at what I do. I'd never let it get to the point where I end up risking our family's well-being or anything. This is my passion." She gripped the front of his soft black shirt and pressed her cheek against his heart.

"I know.. I just worry about you.." He chuckled and she felt the strong vibrations in his chest.

"I'm aware of that. Now, come to bed. You have an early shift tomorrow. Tsunade's not gonna tolerate you being late again." She gave him a wry smile as she untangled herself from his hold.

"Yeah, and she's not gonna tolerate _you_ trying to kill every male patient that I talk to."

"That's so uncalled for! They look at you! _Look _at you!" He was all worked up now.

"Now, now, _Sasu-chan_, time for bed." She said sweetly. He immediately calmed down and smiled.

Her fingers were wrapped around his index finger as he guided her up the stairs to their room. As they stood at the foot of the bed, he embraced her once again and kissed her porcelain neck softly. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He backed her up all the way to the large window in their room,still kissing her neck. She sat in his lap as he pulled her down to the floor. She cuddled into him as his arm draped around her protectively. Her head rested back against his shoulder as they gazed out at the inky sky with twinkling stars. She looked up at his eyes to see a reflection of what she was looking at.

He smiled beautifully down at her and captured her lips slowly. It was just a blissful as their first kiss. The shock of electricity still got her every time, the excitement and joy never ended. She was his wife. They were in love. And he was still the robber that no one noticed.

* * *

**Yay!! Done, done, and done. Now, I'm gonna update my profile with whatever new stuff that will be coming out soon or whatever else I feel you might wanna know. So please go ahead and review and you'll hopefully hear from me soon! **

**happy unbirthday**

**--frumpyrox**


	13. Guess Who's Back!

Hey, everyone! How long has it been since you all have seen me here!?

Well, I'm heading off to college soon and let me tell you...I'm nearly shitting myself.

I want to thank each and every one of you that have followed me here on FF and read my stories. In fact, I have a small surprise for you.

Coming soon, I'll be publishing my newest and possibly last story on the site. So please, put me on Author Alert if I'm not already on your list! It'll be worth it c:

Hope to hear from you all soon!

Happy Unbirthday

-Frumpyrox


	14. New Story, but of a different kind

So yes, hi.

I'm retired from this site as an author, but I'm picking up on blogging.

I've decided to not pursue (like a million others) a cooking blog, but instead something closer to my heart...and vagina.

My first year of college started with my breaking up with my high school sweetheart of four years who does in fact attend the same college as me in New York City, but hey, that's life.

And life nowadays (at least for me as a college kid) includes a little too much freedom, men, greasy expensive food, whiskey and lots of sex. With lots of people. I admit to it! I embrace it! And now, I'm going to blog about it.

Why? Because hardly any of goes as planned, is romantic, or something my mother would be proud of.

I'm learning who I am along the way, what my value system consists of and what I really judge a person's character on instead of just what Disney taught me to (because...Disney teaches you this..?). Anyway, please check it out, subscribe, stalk, comment, share.

It's gonna get real, really quickly because let's face it, I love talking about this shit and everyone loves reading about it. Grab a chair, sneak a sip from the rum bottle (you naughty, youth, you) and read on.

ihopeidontregretthis .wordpress . c o m nooooo spaces!

Stories will include:

-One-night stands that I didn't know would be one-night stands

-Older Man Encounter

-Vomiting

-Dollar Pizza

-Walks of Shame

-Drinks that make guys hot

-Guys jacking off on the train at 2am

-Me openly embarrassing myself countless ways in the worst of ways..

-you know, sex.

-awkward sex.

-really good sex.

-does that even count as sex? sex

I love you all. My fanfiction days are long gone, but my writing definitely is back and just as awful as before. Awful, as in, you know, full of junk you wanna read.

Let me know how you feel about all this, guys. I really wanna get back in touch with all of you. I miss this community C':


End file.
